Cult Of Personality: The New Breed
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: A whole company is here for wrestling fans! Featuring stars such as John Morrison, AJ Styles, Chris Jericho and more things are sure to get explosive! CultTV T3 Special part 1 is up! Aero Star, Tajiri and more in action!
1. Chapter 1

**Cult Of Personality**

**Just felt like doin this. Let's what I can do with this...**

**Roster**

**Low Ki**

**Colt Cabana**

**Shelton Benjamin**

**Charlie Haas**

**John Morrison(A/N:You guy probably heard he'll prob leave WWE)**

**Jack Evans**

**Homicide**

**Jay Lethal**

**Mordecai**

**Muhammad Hassan**

**Harry Smith**

**Carlito**

**Greg Helms**

**Paul London**

**Nick Dinsmore**

**Super Crazy**

**M.V.P**

**A-Train**

**'Wildcat' Chris Harris**

**Psichosis**

**Ken Doane**

**Titles**

**C.O.P World- Vacant**

**C.O.P TV- Carlito**

**C.O.P Tag- The World's Greatest Tag Team**

**Tag Teams**

**Mexicools- Psichosis and Super Crazy**

**World's Greatest Tag Team- Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas**

And now... an app. Yes an app. You guys get to submit your wrestlers! You can submit a tag team if you want. I need it for my obviously small tag division. Only like two teams.

_App_

Age (18 and up)

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Billed from:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Ring attire:

Entrance attire(Optional):

Wrestling style:

Face or heel:

Theme Song:

Finisher:

Superstar similarity:

**Oh and here's my guy**

Age (18 and up): 21

Name: Jack Taylor

Nickname (optional): None

Billed from: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Height: 6'0

Weight: 190 pounds

Body type: Not very muscular

Hair: Short black messy hair

Eyes: Blue

Ring attire: Blue tights with 'Taylor' in red writing on the sides

Entrance attire(Optional): None

Wrestlling style: A high-flying underdog.

Face or heel: Face

Theme Song: Fake It by Seether

Finisher: Shooting Star Press

Superstar similarity: Evan Bourne/ Rey Mysterio mix.

**Well there it is! Please send in your wrestlers!**


	2. CultOnline Special

**Cult Of Personality: The New Breed**

_CultOfPersonality . Com/News_

_22/11/11_

Cult Of Personality management have announced that a special hour broadcast will be aired this Friday on . This broadcast will feature a battle royale for the World Title.

_24/11/11_

C.O.P management are hoping that the special CultOnline broadcast will impress some TV networks that could potentially lead to a TV deal.

_25/11/11_

**CultOnline special broadcast**

We open up the broadcast with a guitar as the song _You're going down _by the Sick Puppies opens up.

Define your meaning of war

_A huge shot of all the roster_  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<p>

_Low Ki hits a huge kick on a unnamed jobber_

I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop

_Charlie Haas picks up Super Crazy as Shelton Benjamin goes up top._  
>And it makes me want it more<p>

_Chris Harris stares up the ramp from the ring as Carlito holds the TV title up_

Because I'm hyped up, outta control

_Muhammad Hassan locks in the camel clutch on Homicide_

If it's a fight I'm ready to go

_Ken Doane struts out from the back with a grin on his face_

wouldn't put my money on the other guy

_A-Train nails a clothesline on another jobber_

If you know what I know that I know

_Super Crazy and Psichosis both get ready for a moonsault as the course begins._

It's been a long time coming

_World's greatest doomsday device!_

And the tables' turned around

_Shooting star press!_

Cause one of us is goin'

_630 Senton!_

One of us is goin' down

_W_a_rrior's way!_

I'm not runnin',It's a little different now

_Backstabber!_

Cause one of us is goin'

_Shining Wizard!_

One of us is goin' down!

_End with Carlito posing with the TV title on the right, TWGTT on the left with the tag titles and the vacant World title in the middle._

**?: **Ladies and gentlemen welcome to CultOnline! I'm Matt Jackson along with my announce partner, the voice of ECW Joey Styles!

**Joey Styles: **What a huge match we have for you tonight! A man battle royale for the vacant Cult Of Personality World Heavyweight title!

**Matt Jackson: **Indeed partner! But let's not forget a special bonus match between Jack Taylor and Jay Lethal! Along with a TV title match between Carlito, Nick Dinsmore, Chris Harris and Greg Helms!

**Joey Styles: **What a match that should be! But for now we go backstage to Kelly White with Montel Vontavious Porter.. M.V.P!

**(Interview area)  
>Kelly White: <strong>Thanks, Joey. My guest at this time is M.V.P. Now, M.V.P in about forty minute's time you will enter the ring with nine other men for the Cult Of Personality World title. Now what are your th-

M.V.P interrupts her by taking the mic from her hands.

**M.V.P: **You askin' me my thoughts ahead of the battle royale? I'm feelin' confident. Why? Easy. I am M...V...P. Cult Of Personality's half-man, half-amazin'Most valuable Player M.V.P. The guys I'm up against nineteen rejects from other companies. They hold, what no world titles between them? While I am a former United States champion, a former Intercontinental champion and a former tag team champ.

Porter hands back the mic and is about to leave when a voice challenges him from behind.

**?: **Is it just Carlito or is somethin' missin' from dat list?  
>Carlito walks onto the screen holding an apple, TV title over his shoulder.<p>

**Carlito: **Carlito thinks dat you forgot to mention your World title reign... Oh dat's right you don't got one.

**M.V.P: **Well Carlito better be careful because right after M.V.P takes home the World title...

He pokes the TV title.

**M.V.P: **Yours might be next.

M.V.P takes Carlito's apple and bites from it before tossing it to the ground and walking away.

**Carlito: **Das not cool.

**(Ringside)**

_Whose to know if your soul will fade at all..._

****Fake It****

Jack Taylor walks out to a small pop despite being virtually unknown.

**Eden Stiles: **This next bout is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 190 pounds... Jack Taylor!

Taylor slaps a few fans hands at the top of the ramp before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. When in the ring he hops onto the top rope and raises an arm.

****Push It by Static-X****

Jay Lethal comes out to a pop wearing a black jacket. He pulls it off before making his way to ringside.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent from Elizabeth,New Jersey weighing in at 225 pounds... Jay Lethal!

Lethal enters the ring and the bell hits.

**(Match 1- Jay Lethal vs Jack Taylor)**

The two lock up as the match begins. Lethal starts things off with an armdrag and Taylor rolls as he hits the mat before nailing the ropes. He nails Lethal in to gut.. then hits a leg drop bulldog! Taylor goes to hit the ropes again but Lethal grabs his foot. Lethal pulls down Taylor and gets to his feet. Lethal pulls up Taylor and pulls him up and hits a suplex. Lethal takes a breath, allowing Taylor to get to his feet. Lethal charges at Jack in the corner but Taylor dodges and Lethal runs into the corner. Followed by a huge dropkick into his back! Lethal collapses against the buckle and Taylor rolls him up...

...1...

...kick out!

Both men get to their feet and Lethal strikes Taylor and whips him into the corner. He heads over and nails a superkick on Taylor! Taylor slumps down and Lethal stomps on Jack before pulling him up and dragging him from the corner. Lethal whips Taylor into the ropes and tosses the rookie over his head as he comes back to him... but Taylor lands on him feet! Lethal turns around expecting a grounded Taylor... but is nailed with a jumping cutter! Taylor hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

Kick Out! Taylor gets to his feet looking a bit surprised.

**Matt Jackson: **Taylor must have thought he had Lethal put away.

**Joey Styles: **He had every right to partner. That was an amazing jumping cutter!

Lethal is on his feet by now and nails Taylor with a punch before running off the opposite rope. Lethal tries to clothesline Jack over the top but Jack ducks underneath and Lethal is sent to the outside! Taylor awaits as his opponent gets to his feet. Taylor the leaps on to the top rope, somehow balancing... then hits a huge crossbody! Taylor and Lethal are both out outside the ring as the fans give a big pop for the move from Taylor.

..1..

Taylor begins to pull himself up as the count begins.

..2..

Taylor is on his feet and turns around... into a superkick from Lethal!

..3..

Jack falls on to the steps as Lethal takes a quick breather.

..4..

Lethal takes Taylor to his feet a throws him back in breaking the count for Jack.

..5..

Lethal then slides in and and picks up Taylor... and hits the Lethal Consequences! Lethal hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

...Th- No! Kick out just before the three count.! Lethal jumps up lookin surprised. He drags Taylor up and goes for Lethal Injection... but Taylor reverses it into a hurricanrana ending in a pin!...

...1...

...2...

Lethal rolls through!

...1...

...2...

Kick out!

Lethal stands up and grabs the rope. Taylor scrambles to his feet... springboard dropkick... NO! Taylor grabs him in a powerslam position... and nails him with a piledriver from the powerslam position! Taylor rolls to his feet and climbs to the top. Lethal is in position... Shooting Star Press... Lethal rolls out of the way! Taylor gets a face full of canvas as Lethal rolls him over and hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

...Thre- No! Taylor got his foot on the rope! Lethal can't believe as gets to his feet. He points to the turnbuckle and the fans pop. Lethal slowly climbs up top... Only for Taylor to meet him up there! The two trade punches on the top rope until Taylor leaps onto Lethal's shoulders... only to be hit with a powerbomb! Lethal manages to hook the leg...

...1...

...2...

...Thre-... The ref is pulled out of the ring?

Someone slides into the ring... it's Jack Evans!

**Joey Styles: **Jack Evans? What's he doing out here?

Lethal get in Evans' face shouting to him. Evans just shrugs... then kicks him in the gut! Evans Driver! Evans Driver to Lethal! Evans grins as he climbs up top... 630 Senton! Evans drags Taylor on to Lethal before sliding from the ring and tossing the ref in to the ring. The fans give Evans major heat as he walks up the ramp. The referee awakens and begins the count...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 5.42 by pinfall: Jack Taylor**

Fake It hits as Taylor slowly gets to his feet. The referee raises his arm, the fans unsure what to think as Jack Evans played a hand in this win. We cut away with the fans giving a mixed reaction to Taylor although the rookie is unsure why.

**(Promo)  
><strong>We see a young tanned man wearing jorts(jean shorts) and a mask. He hits moves on nameless jobbers throughout the video. Towards the end he backflips from the top rope on to his standing opponent.

"It's time for Cult Of Personality to be taken... to the Max"

The words 'Max Smith-Coming soon' appear on the screen as the promo ends.

**(Backstage)**

We see the beautiful Kelly White backstage in the interview area.

**Kelly White: **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time Jack Evans.

Evans walks into view with grin on his face.

**Kelly White: **Jack, moments ago you attacked Jay Lethal during his match with Jack Taylor. The one question on everyone's mind is why?

**Jack Evans:** Why? Why? Simple. My name is Jack... Evans I do what I want when I want. And I will keep doing what I want when I want until I get what I want... and that is the Cult Of Personality World Heavyweight Title. Jay Lethal is just one of the many who will be taken out on my path to what I want.

Evans grins before walking away.

**(Commercial)**

**A/N: Sorry this is in two parts but I gotta go now and wanted this to be done. The Lethal-Taylor match was the first full match I've ever wrote so it might seem a bit repetitive. Next part to be up in the next week or so. Plz Review and ect. B.T.W the way I time my matches is that two words=one second**

**-Nutsy**


	3. CultOnline Special Part 2

**CultOnline special part 2**

**(Back from commercial... on a webcast)**

_Listen... it's time!_

****It's time****

Greg Helms' music hits and the former superhero jogs out and stops, raising an arm. He walks down the ramp slapping a few fans' hands.

**Eden Stiles: **The following contest is a four way dance for the Cult Of Personality TV title! Introducing first from Raleigh,North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds, Greg 'The Show' Helms!

Helms hops onto the top rope and poses to a pop.

_We find the defendants... GUILTY!_

****Guilty****

Chris Harris walks out wearing a black trench coat with an American flag with a skull and crossbones on it, on the back along with a pair of sunglasses. He smirks, pulls off the sunglasses and throws them onto the ground. He slowly walks down the ramp as Eden Stiles does her intro.

**Eden Stiles:** And the first opponent from Fort Wright,Kentucky weighing in at 232 pounds, 'Wildcat' Chris Harris!

Harris steps into the ring and looks around.

****What if**(By Creed)**

Nick Dinsmore(Formerly Eugene) walks out now sporting short hair. He smirks at the crowd before making his way down the ring.

**Eden Stiles:** And the second opponent, from Louisville,Kentucky weighing in at 226 pounds Nick Dinsmore.

Dinsmore slides into the ring and stares up the ramp.

_I spit in the face.. of people who don't wanna be cool_

****Cool****

The TV champion walks out from the back throwing his apple in the air and catching it before taking a bite from it. He is about to spit it out when M.V.P attacks him from behind! The ballin' superstar stomps away at 'Lito before picking him up... and nailing the Playmaker! M.V.P grins before walking back to the back. The bell rings starting the match as a three way.

**Match 2- Cult Of Personality TV Title: Carlito (C)? - Nick Dinsmore – Chris Harris – Greg Helms**

**(A/N: It was hard to write for this match so after about ten minutes of action here's the ending)**

Dinsmore slumps against the steps as Greg Helms takes a few steps back... and nails the shining wizard! Shining wizard against the steps! Helms rolls into the ring and is nailed with a kick from Harris followed with a DDT! Harris collapses on to Helms...

...1...

...2...

...3!

New TV champion!

**Winner at 10:24 and NEW C.O.P TV champion 'Wildcat' Chris Harris**

Harris is handed the title in the ring as his arm is raised. He raises the belt in the air before sliding out of the ring and making his way up the ramp. He stops at the top and raises the belt in the air as we fade away.

**(Promo)**

New Divide by Linkin Park plays as we see quick flashing images of a man with black hair. He wears a white wife beater, jeans, arm bands and blue face paint. He hits 450 splashes on various wrestlers most notably Colt Cabana and Amazing Red.

-Jason Russo-

-The Enigma-

-Coming Soon-

**(Another Promo)**

For the first time, we see a familiar face in a promo... _Sean O'Haire. _He is dressed in all black standing in a pure white room.

**Sean O'Haire: **Stop the prayers. Hit the snooze. You can go next week. Hell, don't even go at all.

_Escape_

**Sean O'Haire: **If God is everywhere why should we even go to Church,

_Everywhere?_

**Sean O'Haire: **If he's sitting right next to you on the couch. Who even knows if there is a God anyway.

_Realize_

**Sean O'Haire: **The Church is nothing but a farce... a way to judge you.

_Evaluate_

**Sean O'Haire: **You have to take control of you're own life. _You_ are you're only judge.

_Decide_

**Sean O'Haire: **Save ourself the headache... do something more valuable with your time.

_Absolved_

**Sean O'Haire: **And if there is a God... he'll forgive you. Hey. I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know.

_Sean O'Haire... coming soon_

**(End of promo)**

We come back to ringside with Matt Jackson and Joey Styles.

**Joey Styles: **Huge news just after coming through. Instead of a ten man battle royale we will see a ten man gauntlet!

**Matt Jackson:** And that is up next!

The bell rings as we cut to Eden in the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **The following contest is a ten man gauntlet and is for the vacant Cult Of Personality World Heavyweight championship!

****Pure Control A****

Ken Doane walks out wearing blue tights with a silver v shape on them. He also wears a sleveless silver jacket that comes down to his waist.

**Eden Stiles: **Introducing first from Worcester, Massachusetts, weighing in at 230 pounds... Ken Doane!

Doane stands in the ring awaiting his first opponent.

****Fighter's Passion****

Low Ki walks out with a serious look on his face to a huge pop. He walks down the ramp towards the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York weighing in at 174 pounds, The Warrior Kaval!

The bell rings and the two men get ready.

**(Match 3a- Ken Doane vs Low Ki)**

The two talented performers lock up to get things started. Low Ki starts off with a kick to the shin followed by a dropkick! Low Ki covers!...

...1...

...2..

Kick Out!

Low Ki rolls off and leaps to his feet. _Doane_ sits up and gets to his feet. Low Ki strikes Doane but Doane strikes right back! The two men trade punches, the crowd voicing their opinion.

_Boo!_

_Yeah!_

_Boo!_

_Yeah!_

_Boo!_

_Yeah!_

_YEAH!_

Low Ki floors Doane with the Tidal Wave!( A springboard roundhouse kick)  
>Cover from Low Ki...<p>

...1...

...2...

Kick out!

Low Ki rises up again... R-K-Doane! R-K-Doane out of nowhere! Doane covers...

...1...

...2...

Kick Out!

Low Ki gets up quick as does Doane. The two lock up again and Ki gets the advantage with a kick to the gut followed with an Irish Whip into the buckle. Low Ki scoops him up... and puts him in the Tree Of Woe. Low Ki smiles before locking in an Arm Trap Triangle Choke!(More commonly known as the Anaconda Vice) Doane looks to be in serious pain as Low Ki applies the pressure. He desperately tries to free his legs but is unable to... and Doane taps out!

**Winner of match 1 at 1.40: Low Ki**

**Eliminated: Ken Doane**

Low Ki stands up and leans against the turnbuckle, looking up the ramp awaiting his next opponent.

*****Derailer*****

**Joey Styles: **Very impressive showing by Low Ki in the first fall of this match!

**Matt Jackson: **Indeed Joey, but now Low Ki must face this Mastodon... A-Train!

A-Train slowly makes his way down to ring before stepping in and locking eyes with The Warrior.

**Match 3b- Low Ki vs A-Train**

Low Ki starts off the action with a few powerful kicks to A-Train's legs. The mastodon drops to his knees and Ki hits a huge kick right to the side of the head. He quickly covers A-Train...

...1...

Kick out!

The two men both get up and A-Train goes on the offence with a flurry of strikes. He follows up with a huge clothesline flooring The Warrior. He scoops up Low Ki and drops him with a backbreaker! A-Train covers...

...1...

...2...

Kick Out!

Low Ki slowly gets to his feet in the corner while A-Train is standing in the other corner. As Low Ki supports himself with the ropes A-Train charges... Low Ki dodges just in time! A-Train gets a face full of turnbuckle as Low Ki grabs the top rope. He springboards off it... Springboard Body Splash on A-Train! Low Ki scrambles to his feet and nails A-Train with a couple of strikes followed by a powerful kick to the gut. A-Train doubles over... DDT from Low Ki! Low Ki follows up by locking in a Cloverleaf! A-Train drags Low Ki towards the rope... He gets to it! Low Ki is forced to break the hold and back up. A-Train gets to his feet... Tidal Wave! Low Ki hits the Tidal Wave again! Cover...

...1...

...2...

Kick Out!

Low Ki kicks A-Train in the side of the head before allowing The Mastodon to get to his feet. Low Ki whips him into the corner... Running Dropkick into the corner! A-Train collapses to the mat and Low Ki pulls him out of the corner and goes up top... Warrior's Way!...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner of match 2 at 4:15: Low Ki**

**Eliminated: A-Train**

**Matt Jackson: **Low Ki with his second win of the night. Just seven more to go!

**Joey Styles: **Will he be able to make it the final two? More importantly will he be able to take home the World Title tonight?

****World's Greatest****

Shelton Benjamin walks out accompanied by Charlie Haas. He runs down the ramp and slides in to the ring.

**Match 3c: Low Ki vs Shelton Benjamin**

Benjamin gets the ball rolling with a few strikes. Benjamin follows up with a superkick! He goes up top... Leg Drop! Benjamin hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

Kick Out!

Both men back to their feet as they both go back to slugging it out... Irish Whip from Low Ki right into the turnbuckle. He scoops up Benjamin... Tree Of Woe again... The Fighter's Fury (The Arm Trap Triangle Choke) is locked in! Benjamin tries to free his arms and legs desperately but is unable to... Benjamin taps!

**Winner of match 3 at 4:58: Low Ki**

**Eliminated: Shelton Benjamin**

****World's Greatest****

Charlie Haas slides in and he and Shelton go to work on Low Ki! The two of the stomp away at The Warrior until Haas picks Low Ki up in an elevated bear hug. Benjamin steps to the outside... World's Greatest Doomsday Device!-No! Low Ki escapes the Bear Hug and Benjamin hits Haas! Low Ki grabs Benjamin and throws him out beginning the match!

**Match 3d- Low Ki vs Charlie Haas.**

Low Ki walks over... Haas trips him! Haas of Pain! The Haas Of Pain is locked in! Low Ki looks in pain as he tries to pull himself to the rope... Low Ki makes a grab for the rope... Haas pulls him away! Low Ki... flips Haas on to his back! He locks in an unelevated Fighter's Fury! Haas is trapped in the centre of the ring... He... Taps out!

**Winner of match 4 at 5:32: Low Ki**

**Eliminated: Charlie Haas**

****Boom Boom****

Colt Cabana came out from the back with a grin. He walked down the ramp and slapped hands with a few fans before stepping into the ring.

**Match 3e Low Ki vs. Colt Cabana.**

Both men circle each other before Colt starts things off with a couple of strikes. He follows up with a kick to the gut... Bionic Elbow! Cabana quickly grabs Low Ki's legs... and locks in the Canadian Bacon Leaf! Low Ki desperately drags himself over to the ropes... He gets there! Cabana breaks the hold to allow The Warrior to get to his feet...Kick to the gut... Colt grabs the arms... Colt.45! No! Low Ki reverses into the Fighter's Fury! Low Ki piles on the pressure as Colt tries to survive the hold... Colt inches closer to the ropes... Just inches away... He gets his foot on the rope! Low Ki is forced to break the hold and Cabana pulls himself up...Tidal Wave! Low Ki hits another Tidal Wave! He hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

...Three-No!

Cabana kicks out just in time!

Cabana goes up to his knees... and is met with a huge kick to the head! Low Ki scoops up Cabana who is just dead weight now and places him in a Tree Of Woe. He climbs up top... Warrior's Way! Low Ki hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 7:07: Low Ki**

**Eliminated: Colt Cabana**

****Dawgz****

Homicide walks out from the back wearing a bandana over his mouth. He walks down the ramp and is pummelled from behind? It's _Jack Evans_! Evans continues to nail Homicide,he drags him to his feet... Evans Driver! Evans Driver on to the steel ramp! Evans grins before yelling right into one of the cameras. "I am Jack Evans! I do what I want when I want!" He gets a lot of heat as he heads to the back. In the ring, the referee says something to Eden Stiles as medics attend to Homicide.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and Gentlemen, because of Homicide being unable to continue, the referee has given the sixth fall to Low Ki!

**Winner at 7:07: Low Ki**

**Eliminated (Because of injuries): Homicide.**

****Mordecai****

Mordecai slowly walks out wearing a hooded white jacket. He removes the jacket near the top of the stage and walks down the ramp before stepping into the ring.

**Matt Jackson: **This should be interesting, Joey. One of the biggest men in the match against probably the smallest competitor.

**Match 3g Low Ki vs Mordecai.**

Low Ki charges at the big man but is met with a huge clothesline. Mordecai scoops Low Ki onto his shoulders... Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker! Mordecai covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 7:21: Mordecai**

**Eliminated: Low Ki.**

****V.I.P Ballin'****

M.V.P's tunnel sets up on the stage followed by the Ballin' Star bursting out from it. Blue, white and red pyro goes off and Montel Vontavious Porter walks down the ramp and slides into the ring.

**Match 3h M.V.P vs Mordecai.**

Mordecai wastes no time on M.V.P immediately kicking him in the gut... and nailing the Pale Justice! Cover from the bigger man...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 7:33: Mordecai**

**Eliminated: M.V.P**

****Attitude****

Harry Smith walks wearing a cape similar to his dads old one except with the Canadian flag instead of the U.K one. He removes it and walks down the ramp.

**Match 3i Mordecai vs Harry Smith**

Smith nails Mordecai with a few strikes before the bigger man shoves down the Young Bulldog. Mordecai stomps on the smaller man followed by pummelling him. Mordecai drags him to his feet... Chokeslam- No! DDT from Smith! Could Smith pull off a shocker?...

...1...

Kick Out!

Mordecai gets to his feet alongside Smith. Harry charges at him... BIG BOOT! Sick Big Boot to Smith! Mordecai drags the limp Harry Smith to his feet... Double Handed Chokeslam! Mordecai powerfully only places one foot on Smith's chest...

...1...

...2...

...3...!

**Winner at 8:17: Mordecai**

**Eliminated: Harry Smith**

****This Ain't No Make Believe****

John Morrison walks out from the back without his fur jacket with a kendo stick in hand. He poses to a big pop and raises the weapon in the air. He walks down and slides into the ring. The bell is about to the ring when Eden Stiles steps up.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been informed that in order to make sure that we have a clear World Heavyweight Champion, Cult Of Personality management have ordered this to be a No Disqualification match!

A pop from the crowd.

**Match 3j: No DQ match for the Cult Of Personality World Heavyweight Championship match: Mordecai vs John Morrison.**

**Recap of the first 15 minutes:** **A decent match with a few high spots including Mordecai hitting the Pale Justice through a table and JoMo putting Mordecai through a barricade at ringside with a running kick.**

_Towards the end..._

JoMo runs at Mordecai, ducks under a clothesline... Pele Kick! Morrison gets to his feet and goes up top... Shooting Star Press... Mordecai rolls out of the way! The bigger man scoops up JoMo... Gorilla Press Slam... JoMo reverses! JoMo grabbed a chair as Mordecai lifted him up and used it to nail him! Mordecai collapses while JoMo goes up top... Starship Pain! JoMo hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 23:52 and NEW C.O.P World Champion... John Morrison**

**Eliminated: Mordecai**

Morrison is handed the all-new World Title belt by the referee. The ref raises his arm and JoMo raises the belt. He climbs up top and poses with the belt. He wraps it around his waist and slides out of the ring to celebrate with the fans. The fans are giving a huge pop as he jumps into the crowd. We end the show with an image of Morrison standing in middle of the crowd, World Title raised high above his head.


	4. Huge news for Cult Of Personality

_26/11/11_

**News from several online sites**

Spike TV are considering dumping Impact Wrestling due to it's current faulting ratings. A successor will must likely be considered if the cancellation does go through.

C.O.P Management are said to be impressed with their recent online special. The company are currently considering renting out an arena for TV tapings in the upcoming weeks. The Viking Arena(More commonly known as the ECW Arena) and the Hammerstein Ballroom are the current top runners.

Chris Jericho and John Bradshaw Layfield have been rumoured to be in talks over making a debut in the company. It is unlikely that either man will be in a wrestling role at first. Bradshaw will most likely join Matt Jackson and Joey Styles at the commentator desk.

_13/12/11_

**/news**

Cult Of Personality management are pleased to announced that we have agreed to a deal with Fox branch-off network FX. The company have been given one hour on Saturday nights at seven.

We are also pleased to announce that the first TV tapings will take place at the Cult Of Personality arena... the Hammerstein Ballroom.

**Schedule- All in the Hammerstein Ballroom**

_17th December 2011- CultTV_

_31st December 2011- CultTV_

_7th January 2012- CultTV_

_14th January 2012- CultTV_

_15th January 2012- Fan Frenzy- A fully interactive special event where the fans will get to vote on each of the matches._

**And now... the preview.**

_**For the first time ever Cult Of Personality goes live on FX. The one-hour long pilot is expected to feature a few debuting talent, including Max Smith who has been impressing more experienced superstars backstage. It has been confirmed that the TV and Tag titles will be on the line.**_

_**A huge announcement concerning an on-screen authority figure for CultTV is expected to be made.**_

_Confirmed_

_TV Title match: Chris Harris(C) – Greg Helms_

_Tag Title match: T.W.G.T.T(C) – Mexicools_

_Max Smith's debut match_

**Soooo... predictions?**


	5. CultTV Episode 1

**Quick note: All none PPV matches will be wrote in recap form but promos will still be full.**

**Cult Of Personality: The New Breed**

_17/12/11_

The video package begins with the Cult Of Personality logo.

_Define your meaning of war_

Huge shot of the whole roster, light on the faces, the heels in darkness.

_To me it's what we do when we're bored,_

Low Ki kicks the s**t out of A-Train's legs

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop,_

Charlie Haas picks up Super Crazy as Shelton Benjamin goes up top.

_And it makes me want it more._

Greg Helms looks on in surprise as Chris Harris poses with the TV title.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control,_

Jack Evans delivers the beat down on Homicide.

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go._

Ken Doane struts out from the back wearing his silver jacket.

_Wouldn't put my money on the other guy,_

Mordecai floors Harry Smith with a sick big boot.

_If you know what I know that I know._

Double moonsault from the Mexicools as the chorus picks up.

_It's been a long time comin',_

World's Greatest Doomsday Device!

_And now the table's turned around!_

Shooting Star Press!

_Cause one of us is goin'!_

Evans Driver!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Warrior's Way!

_I'm not runnin'_

Pale Justice!

_It's a little different now!_

Backstabber!

_One of us is goin'_

R-K-Doane!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Moonlight Drive!

_Goin' Dooowwwwwnnnn!_

End with Chris Harris posing with the TV title on the right, The World's Greatest Tag Team posing with their titles on the left and JoMo with the World title in the centre.

We open up the broadcast with the _**packed **_Hammerstein Ballroom. The camera moves around the arena before stopping in front of the announce table.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first ever CultTV! We are coming to you from the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York,New York!

**Matt Jackson: **This crowd is abso-frickin-lutely electric! We've got some _huge_ matches tonight including a TV title match!

**Joey Styles: **Indeed partner! And of course we will find out

****Time of your life(To The Max remix)****

The young Max Smith walks out from the back wearing jorts and a red mask with blue tribal designs on it. He raises both arms in the air and makes his way down the ramp.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall! First, his Cult Of Personality debut... from Mayo,Ireland weighing in at two-hundred and ten pounds, Max Smith!

By now, Smith is in the ring hopping on the spot anxiously awaiting his opponent.

****Attitude****

Harry Smith walks out wearing the Canadian flag cape again. He grins at the top of the ramp before throwing down the cape before running down to the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent, from Calgary,Alberta,Canada weighing in at two-hundred and sixty pounds, Harry Smith!

Smith and errrr... Smith stare each other down.

**Match 1: Max Smith vs Harry Smith**

**Recap: **The two Smiths put on an impressive contest to mark the first _ever _match on CultTV. Max Smith shows that he can in a match with more experienced grapplers. Max Smith ends the match nailing the To The Max despite Harry going for a Running Powerslam several times through the match.

**Winner at 7:38: Max Smith**

Max celebrates on the turnbuckle to a pop, obviously after impressing the new C.O.P faithful. Max jumps off... and is nailed with a strike! It's _**T.J Wilson**_! Wilson pummels the newcomer in the corner as Harry gets to his feet and locks eyes with his former partner... then nails Max Smith! The two double team Max until Fake It hits and Jack Taylor sprints down the ramp and starts nailing Harry Smith and Wilson! Taylor fights off the two and they go back up the ramp. Taylor helps Max Smith to his feet and pats him in the back as we fade to a promo.

**(Promo)**

Another quick fire video package of images of Jason Russo hitting his 450 Splash. The video cuts to static and then a blue screen.

_Save_us_

_326_373699_

_The Messiah is coming,_

_Can you crack the code?  
><em>It cuts back to the images of Russo finally with him posing in the centre of the ring.

-Jason Russo-

-The Enigma-

-Coming soon-

**(End Promo)**

We cut back to ringside where Joey Styles and Matt Jackson are at the commentary desk, the crowd chanting 'C O P! C O P! C O P!'.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and Gentlemen, it has just been announced that next week on CultTV, we will see a match between the newly reformed Canadian Bulldogs- T.J Wilson and Harry Smith and the team of Jack Taylor and Max Smith!

**Matt Jackson: **That should be huge, Joey! It should be interesting to see the newly formed team of Jack Taylor and Max Smith go up against the more experienced Canadian Bulldogs!

_Cult Of Personality... IT'S TIME!_

****It's Time****

Greg Helms jogs out, notably wearing a purple mask over his eyes only. He also wears a pair of green and black trunks. He raises an arm and the crowd pop. He walks down the ramp and Eden does her intros.

**Eden Stiles: **The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Cult Of Personality Television championship! Making his way to the ring, the challenger, from Raleigh, North Carolina weighing in at two-hundred and fifteen pounds, Greg Helms!

Helms climbs to the top rope, removing his mask and throwing it into the crowd.

_We find the defendants... GUILTY!_

****Guilty****

Chris Harris walks out wearing a black trench coat with an American flag with a skull and crossbones on it, on the back along with a pair of sunglasses and of course the TV title slung over his shoulder. He grins and pulls of his sunglasses and walks down the ramp.

**Eden Stiles: **And the champion, from Fort Wright,Kentucky weighing in at two-hundred and thirty two pounds, he is the Cult Of Personality Television Champion... 'Wildcat' Chris Harris!

Harris and Helms lock eyes and the match gets underway...

**Match 2: Television Championship match: Chris Harris (C) – Greg Helms**

**Recap: **A perfectly acceptable match, both men working their best. Chris Harris shows that he can carry midcard. Harris gets a lot of offence early on but Helms gradually fights back ending his offence with the Shining Wizard and getting the three count to become the NEW TV champ.

**Winner at 13:47 and NEW C.O.P Television Champ: Greg Helms**

Helms is handed the belt and the former superhero takes it and clutches it to his chest. He raises it up and he gets a HUGE pop. He celebrates on the top rope raising the belt with both hands. Harris is on his knees, hands on his hips looking on in disbelief.

**(Backstage)**

Jon the random worker knocks on a door that reads 'M.V.P'.

**Jon The Random Worker:** Montel you are up!

There is no response and he knocks harder.

**Jon The Random Worker: **M.V.P you there?

The door opens, revealing Carlito. Carlito stares at Jon then shrugs and walks away. Jon looks on confused before walking into the locker room to find it trashed, stuff scattered all over the place. M.V.P comes through the door of a smaller room inside. He walks in and his eyes widen.

**M.V.P: **What the hell? Who done this?

He sees Jon and he gets right up in his face.

**M.V.P: **Did you see who done this?

**Jon The Random Worker: **N-no M.V.P.

The Ballin' superstar shoves Jon out off the way **(A/N: Oh noez Jon!)** and walks out.

**(Commercial)**

We come back to ringside where every superstar is standing around the ring with John Morrison and Joey Styles in the centre of the ring. JoMo is wearing his usual pants and one of his fur coats along with the World Title around his waist.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and Gentlemen, on January 15th Cult Of Personality will host it's very first special event- Fan Frenzy. A show where _you _have complete control over what happens. Right now we will announce the four superstars you can vote for to face John Morrison for his World Heavyweight championship.

JoMo nods as he leans against the 'buckle. Every superstar on the outside looks at Joey Styles.

**Matt Jackson: **One thing has to be on all of these mens' minds... will they be in line for a shot?

**Joey Styles: **The possible opponents for Morrison are...

As Joey says there name some clips of them doing their thing plays on the video screen.

**Joey Styles:**... Low Ki!

Big pop for The Warrior, who nods before sliding into the ring.

**Joey Styles:**... Mordecai!

Big heat at the announcement. The Pale Rider smiles evilly and steps into the ring.

**Joey Styles:**... Colt Cabana!

Colt grins as the fans pop he hops on to the apron and looks at JoMo and then Mordecai and then Low Ki.

**Joey Styles:** And finally... Ken Doane!

Heat as Ken looks surprised at first but the young grappler smiles cockily as he steps into the ring.

Doane grabs the mic from Joey, who wisely leaves the ring.

**Ken Doane: **Ken Doane is going to Fan Frenzy!

He smirks as the crowd give heat.

**Ken Doane: **But one thing that I'm not gonna do is to win my first ever World Heavyweight Championship because of you losers.

He points out to the fans who boo him even louder.

**Ken Doane: **If I win the World Title- wait scratch that. _When _I win the World Title it will be because I _can _beat the best. Not because a bunch of hicks voted me in on it.

More heat. Colt Cabana walks over and pulls the mic towards himself.

**Colt Cabana: **Ya done?

Kenny nods.

**Colt Cabana: **Well then...

Cabana nails Doane with the mic! A wild brawl erupts in the ring and continues for about a minute until Mordecai clothesline JoMo out of the ring. The Pale Rider stands there raising his arm as Jack Evans sneaks in behind... The Pale Justice! Mordecai sees Evans coming and manages to nail the Pale Justice!

****Mordecai****

Mordecai just stands in the ring looking around ringside as we cut to commercial.

**(Commercial)**

We come to CultTV where Super Crazy and Psichosis are in the ring awaiting the Tag champions.

****World's Greatest****

Shelton and Charlie walk out wearing white hooded jackets, Tag Titles slung over their shoulders both men remove their jackets and run down to the ring.

**Main Event: The World's Greatest Tag Team vs The Mexicools**

**Recap: **A solid Tag Team performance with a good mix of technical style and high-flying.

Despite falling victim to a Double Moonsault early on, Shelton Benjamin nails Psichosis with the Gold Standard for the three count.

**Winners at 10:58: The World's Greatest Tag Team**

The champs get their titles and celebrate in the ring as we cut to the back.

**(Backstage)**

A limo pulls up backstage the door swings open revealing... _**Mick Foley! **_The fans explode as The Hardcore Legend makes his way through the backstage area. He comes to Jon The Random Worker and hands him a bag.

**Mick Foley: **Have a nice day,

The Hardcore Legend continues through the arena, passing by several workers.

**(Back to the arena)**

A familiar screeching is heard over the PA and the crowd go apeshit.

****Wrecked****

Mick Foley walks through the curtain, arm raised. He grins before walking down the ramp and getting a mic then rolling into the ring.

**Mick Foley: **Oh it's great to be back! Especially here in New York!

Cheap pop.

**Mick Foley: **You guys might be wondering why is Mick Foley here in Cult Of Personality? Easy answer... Mick Foley is the Interim General Manager of Saturday Night CultTV!

Big Pop for Foley.

**Mick Foley: **And I'm gonna be laying down the law every Saturday Night on FX!

****V.I.P Ballin'****

M.V.P walks out in his 'casual' wear and goes down to the ring.

**M.V.P: **Mick Foley, huh? New General Manager of CultTV? Well I might have a little somethin' for ya.

**Mick Foley: **Go on.

**M.V.P: **As your first act as GM how about you add me- M.V.P to the options for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Fan Frenzy.

A small bit of heat, most fans awaiting what Foley's answer is.

**Mick Foley: **Very interesting. But, instead we're gonna' see M.V.P go one on one with... Carlito!

Big pop as another match for Fan Frenzy is announced. M.V.P looks shocked before tossing his mic to the ground and turning around but Foley grabs his arm. The Ballin Superstar turns around... Double Arm DDT from Foley! Foley smiles as he gets up before posing on the top rope as we fade...

...to...

...black...

**(End Show)**

_Later that night_

**Announcement from the official Cult Of Personality site.**

_Last night on the first ever Saturday Night CultTV on FX, two big matches were made for Fan Frenzy._

**Fans vote for Morrison's challenger:  
>A. Low Ki<strong>

**B. Mordecai**

**C. Colt Cabana**

**D. Ken Doane**

**Carlito vs M.V.P**

**Vote for match type**

**A. Street Fight**

**B. Last Man Standing**

**C. Straight up Wrestling Match**

**There ya have it! PM your votes for Fan Frenzy kay?**


	6. News and 24 12 11 CultTV preview

_18/12/11_

**Current Fan Frenzy Card**

**Location: Hammerstein Ballroom New York,New York.**

**Theme Song: Satellite- Rise Against**

***=Vote**

**John Morrison vs Fans Choice* for the World Title**

**A. Colt Cabana**

**B. Mordecai**

**C. Low Ki**

**Ken Doane**

**Carlito vs M.V.P Stipulation***

**A. Wrestling Match**

**B. Street Fight**

**Last Man Standing**

**Tag Team titles: T.W.G.T.T(C) – Mexicools – Canadian Bulldogs – To The Max(Max and Taylor)**

**A. First Fall To The Finish**

**B. Gauntlet**

**Elimination**

**PM me ya'lls votes!**

_PWInsider_

-T.J Wilson(Tyson Kidd in WWE) made the decision to jump to Cult Of Personality at the last minute just before the CultTV broadcast.

-Max Smith and Jack Taylor have officially been named To The Max

-Chris Jericho is of course the head runner for the mysterious messages on CultTV although other names have been discussed.

_23/12/11_

**CultTV- Hardcore Holidays preview**

_**Tag Team Turmoil**_

It was recently announced on the CultTV website that a four-way tag match would be held at Fan Frenzy featuring The World's Greatest Tag Team, The Mexicools, The Canadian Bulldogs and To The Max. Tomorrow at Hardcore Holidays, The Bulldogs go toe to toe to toe to toe with To The Max in a Tables match while T.W.G.T.T defend the Tag straps in a ladder match against the Mexicools.

_**Dat is cool**_

Last week, Mick Foley announced that Carlito and M.V.P would face off at Fan Frenzy. Tonight Carlito faces Chris Harris in a C.O.P first- a Stage Dive match. M.V.P faces TV Champion Greg Helms in a Chain On A Pole match.

_**Number 1 contenders**_

In the World Title race, all four contenders are in action against each other. Mordecai faces Low Ki in a Stretcher match while Colt Cabana faces Ken Doane in a Street Fight.

**Hardcore Holidays full card.**

Match: The Canadian Bulldogs – To The Max

Team Titles Ladder Match: T.W.G.T.T – Mexicools

On A Pole: M.V.P – Greg Helms

Dive Match: Carlito – Chris Harris

Fight: Colt Cabana – Ken Doane

Match: Mordecai – Low Ki


	7. Hardcore Holidays results, CultTV EP3

**CultTV: Hardcore Holidays Results**

**1 To The Max defeated The Canadian Bulldogs in a Tables match**

**2 The World's Greatest Tag Team defended the Tag Titles against The Mexicools in a ladder match**

**3 M.V.P squashed Greg Helms in a chain on the pole match after A-Train attacked Helms on the stage**

**4 Chris Harris beat Carlito in a Stage Dive match(The goal is to throw your opponent off the stage through tables)**

**5 Ken Doane beat Colt Cabana in a street fight following a R-K-Doane onto a trashcan**

**6 Low Ki beat Mordecai in a Stretcher Match.**

**Cult Of Personality: The New Breed**

_30/12/11_

-It has been announced that FX are giving CultTV the 11.30 time spot for a broadcast that will ring in the new year.

_31/12/11_

The video package begins with the Cult Of Personality logo.

_Define your meaning of war_

Huge shot of the whole roster, light on the faces, the heels in darkness.

_To me it's what we do when we're bored,_

Low Ki kicks the s**t out of A-Train's legs

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop,_

Charlie Haas picks up Super Crazy as Shelton Benjamin goes up top.

_And it makes me want it more._

Greg Helms looks on in surprise as Chris Harris poses with the TV title.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control,_

Jack Evans delivers the beat down on Homicide.

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go._

Ken Doane struts out from the back wearing his silver jacket.

_Wouldn't put my money on the other guy,_

Mordecai floors Harry Smith with a sick big boot.

_If you know what I know that I know._

Double moonsault from the Mexicools as the chorus picks up.

_It's been a long time comin',_

World's Greatest Doomsday Device!

_And now the table's turned around!_

Shooting Star Press!

_Cause one of us is goin'!_

Evans Driver!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Warrior's Way!

_I'm not runnin'_

Pale Justice!

_It's a little different now!_

Backstabber!

_One of us is goin'_

R-K-Doane!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Moonlight Drive!

_Goin' Dooowwwwwnnnn!_

End with Greg Helms posing with the TV title on the right, The World's Greatest Tag Team posing with their titles on the left and JoMo with the World title in the centre.

We open the broadcast with the Hammerstein Ballroom, cheering and chanting. A countdown clock at 30.00 is on the tron and it begins counting down as soon as the cameras turn to it.

**Joey Styles: **Welcome to a special New Year's edition of CultTV! I'm Joey Styles along with Matt Jackson!

**Matt Jackson: **Joey, the crowd are electric tonight! What a way to ring in the New Year with Cult Of Personality!

****Time Of Your Life(To The Max Remix)****

Max Smith runs out and stops on the top of the stage. He raises his arm as Jack Taylor makes his way out behind him.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Jack Taylor, from Mayo, Ireland, weighing in at two-hundred and ten pounds Max Smith.

Smith slides into the ring and climbs to the top rope. He grins and starts clapping, the crowd joining in.

_We find the defendant... GUILTY!_

****Guilty****

Chris Harris walks out, a focused look on his face, this time without any of his entrance attire. He slowly makes his way down the ramp, ignoring the fans.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent from Fort Wright,Kentucky, weighing in at two-hundred and thirty two pounds Chris Harris!

**Match 1: Max Smith vs Chris Harris**

**Summary: **Chris Harris shows a much more aggressive side in the ring. Harris beats Smith down for a while until the rookie begins his fight back.

**Finish: **Smith eyes Harris on the ground as he goes up top. Smith keeps his eyes on Harris as he slowly gets up... diving clothesline! Smith leaps up and nails the ropes... dropkick! Harris rises to his feet again only to be nailed with a Tornado DDT... Harris reverses, slamming Smith to the mat! He covers...

...1...

...2...

...No!

Harris stands up looking livid. He slides out of the ring and grabs a chair from beside the announce desk.

1!  
>Taylor comes over to stop him... He's nailed with the chair!<p>

2!

Harris grins and slides into the ring, chair in hand he dashes at Smith... Smith rolls him up!

...1...

...2...

...3!  
><strong>Winner at 8.53 by pinfall: Max Smith<strong>

Time Of Your Life hits as Smith rolls out of the ring to check on his partner. He helps Taylor to his feet, checking him to make sure he's okay.

**(Promo)**

Footage of Jason Russo preparing backstage plays. His eyes lock on the camera, the camera zooms in on them and we see footage of him hitting the 450 Splash on various grapplers. The screen goes to static and then goes to black. The screen flashes to blue and various codes flash up.

_326_373699_

_The Messiah is coming_

_Save_us_

The numbers flash through various numbers and letters. After a minute or so it stops on:

_Fan_Frenzy_

_The Messiah is coming_

_Save_us_

_Will it be him?  
><em>It cuts back to Russo walking through the back as he is about to burst through the curtain the video stops.

-Jason Russo-

-The Enigma-

-He's coming-

-Next week-

**(End promo)**

We cut back to the arena where the song _Satellite by Rise Against_ is playing and the countdown clock is on 16.32.

**Matt Jackson: **Well, Joey tonight will be amazing but in just two weeks time we will be presenting a very special event- Fan Frenzy! A cely interactive event where _you _decide the fate of our wrestlers!

**Joey Styles: **And already we've got an impressive card! We've got the fatal-four way tag match for the Tag Team Championships between the champs The World's Greatest Tag Team, The Mexicools, The Canadian Bulldogs and To The Max.

**Matt Jackson: **On top of that Carlito and M.V.P will face off in a grudge match! The fans will vote for the match type! The choices are a Street Fight, A Last Man Standing Match or a Straight-Up Wrestling match.

**Joey Styles: **And of course, the World Heavyweight Championship match! John Morrison will defend against either Colt Cabana, Mordecai, Ken Doane or the Warrior Low Ki!

****Pure Control A****

Ken Doane struts out wearing a sleeveless silver jacket that comes down to his waist. He grins cockily as he walks down the ramp.

**Eden Stiles: **This next contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Worcester, Massachusetts weighing in at two-hundred and thirty pounds... Ken Doane!

Doane shakes his jacket off in the ring and awaits his opponent.

****Ain't no make believe****

John Morrison walks out with a grin, World Title draped over his shoulder. He does his slow-motion posing on the top of the ramp as Eden starts her intro.

**Eden Stiles:** And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California weighing in at two-hundred and fifteen pounds, he is the Cult Of Personality World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison!

**Match 2: Non-Title Match: World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison vs Ken Doane**

**Summary:** A good back and forth match, neither man gaining an advantage until Doane begins to gain it.

**Finish: **Doane stalks his opponent awaiting for the Champion to get to his feet... Clothesline! Doane grins as he supports himself against the ropes. JoMo pulls himself up on the opposite side... R-K-Doane! Doane grins and covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 13.32 by pinfall: Ken Doane**

Doane picks up a huge win, celebrating on the top rope. Doane grins as he heads up the ramp, followed by JoMo a moment later. The countdown clock is now on 2.00

Eden Stiles grabs a mic and steps into the ring. She just lets the crowd chant and cheer until the clock gets to about 0.30.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen please join my in the countdown to the New Year of 2012!

**20!**

**19!**

**18!  
>17!<br>16!  
>15!<strong>

**14!**

**13!**

**12!**

**11!**

**10!**

**9!**

**8!**

**7!**

**6!  
>5!<strong>

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**Happy New Year!**

_1/1/12_

The lights suddenly go out confusing the crowd.

BOOM!  
>An explosion like pyro goes off on the stage as music hits.<p>

_I'll never see any side of heaven  
>I'll walk for miles through a blazin' hell<br>It doesn't matter what you think I'm supposed to be  
>'Cause I myself know all too well<em>

Most of the crowd are looking at the ramp to see who the music is playing for.__

_I'll open your eyes and make you see  
>I'm the king of my world<br>King of my world  
>I'll break down the walls around you now<em>

A platform rises up from below the stage, revealing a man with his arms outstretched, sparks coming down on him.__

_I'm the king of my world  
>King of my world<br>I'll break down the walls around you _

The man turns around, the crowd go ape shit... IT'S **CHRIS JERICHO!**

Jericho grins at the response as he walks down to the ring he gets a microphone from ringside and slides into the ring.

**Chris Jericho: **Welcome to... C!...O!...P! Is JERICHO!

Big pop from the crowd.

**Chris Jericho: **It's finally here! The coming of Y2J, Chris Jericho to Cult...T...V!

'Y2J' Chants break out.

**Chris Jericho:** See you guys already know me!

Another huge pop.

**Chris Jericho: **You're witnessing it now! Go spread the word! The Sexy Beast is here!

Huge pop and 'Y2J' chants. Jericho walks around the ring, taking it all in.

**Chris Jericho: **And I promise to ignite you, to excite you, to delight you! And I invite you to strap on a seatbelt, ease the seat back, put into gear and go into overdrive! Because from this moment on it's one-thousand per cent excitement! One-thousand per cent electricity! Cult Of Personality will never, ever be the same!

**?: **Wait a minute, wait a minute.

_You ready to fly?_

****I am(C.O.P Remix)****

The fans give a _huge _pop for this music and the pops only get louder when **AJ Styles** walks out!

**AJ Styles: **Cut the music!

The music cuts off, the crowd start up an 'AJ Styles' chant.

**AJ Styles:** I come over here to Cult Of Personality, get ready for my big debut only for some has been to steal my thunder?

This statement draws some heat.

**AJ Styles: **Chris Jericho, huh? About ten years ago these people might actually have been excited about this.

More heat.

**AJ Styles: **But now it's all about me. A...J-

**Chris Jericho: **Shut the hell up, assclown!

Pop from the crowd.

**Chris Jericho: **You really think you can come down here and talk trash to me? I'm Chris freakin' Jericho!

Another pop.

**AJ Styles: **I don't care who you a-

**Chris Jericho: **I said shut the hell up!

'Y2J' Chants pick up again.

**Chris Jericho:** If you wanna make a big debut then I suggest you come down here to this ring so I can kick your butt back to the piece of shit you came from!

AJ drops the microphone and walks down the ramp towards the ring. He slides in but is met with a strike from Jericho! Y2J continues the strikes before pulling Styles' legs from under him! He goes for the Walls but Styles wriggles out of it and leaves the ring! He backs up the ramp away from Jericho until...

****Wrecked****

Interim GM Mick Foley walks out, mic in hand. He raises an arm as usual before raising the mic to his mouth.

**Mick Foley: **Ladies and gentlemen, Happy New Year from CultTV live in... New York City!

Foley gives a thumbs up as he gets a cheap pop.

**Mick Foley: **And what a better way to ring in 2012 than with Chris Jericho and to a lesser extent, AJ Styles.

The crowd give Foley another pop.

**Mick Foley: **And what better way to introduce these men to Cult Of Personality than with a match?

A pop from the crowd at the idea of Styles vs Jericho.

**Mick Foley: **Right now, AJ Styles vs Chris Jericho!

A big pop at the official announcement.

AJ Styles looks angry, but turns around anyway and angrily marches down the ramp to the ring.

**Match 3: First Time Ever: AJ Styles vs Chris Jericho**

**Summary: **An excellent way to kick off 2012, Jericho and Styles both giving a great performance for their debut. Y2J goes for the Walls Of Jericho multiple times but is unable to lock it in.

**Finish:** AJ stalks Jericho as he pulls himself up with the ropes. Kick to the gut from AJ... Styles Clash! AJ hooks the leg...

...1...

...2...

...Thre- Kick out!

AJ looks livid before rolling out of the ring.

1!

**AJ Styles: **I'm done with this!

2!

AJ continues up the ramp occasionally glancing over his shoulder

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

AJ stops at the top of the ramp, staring at Jericho who is pulling himself up.

8!

9!

AJ disappears through a curtain, as Jericho yells up the ramp.

10!

**Winner by count-out at 14.34: Chris Jericho.**

King Of My World hits as Jericho storms up the ramp, heading to the back looking for Styles.

**(Backstage)**

**Chris Jericho:** Where is he?

A couple of workers shake their heads and Jericho storms past them, towards the production area. He comes to it and bursts in.

**Chris Jericho: **Hey, monkeys, where's that assclown AJ?

**Jon The Random Worker: **I haven't seen him, Mr. Jericho

**Chris Jericho:** Come on you've got cameras all over this place!

**Random Worker: **Sorry, Chris we haven't seen him.

**Chris Jericho: **Damn monkeys!

Jericho storms out of the truck, still searching.

**(Ringside)**

**Main Event: Jack Evans, M.V.P and Mordecai vs Jay Lethal, Carlito and Low Ki.**

**Summary: **A good but pretty quick tag match to main event the show. Lethal and Evans both making their first appearances since the CultOnline special.

**Finish: **Evans nails Carlito with a kick to the gut... Evans Driver...Carlito wriggles out... Backstabber! Carlito covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winners by pinfall at 10.29: Carlito, Jay Lethal and Low Ki**

Carlito celebrates... but is nailed from behind by M.V.P! M.V.P continues the assault until Low Ki makes the save with the Tidal Wave! Low Ki gets to his feet... Pale Justice! Lethal runs at him... Mordecai grabs him and throws him from the ring! M.V.P gets to his feet... and is thrown out by Mordecai! Mordecai drags Carlito up by the throat... chokeslam to the outside! Evans is met with a clothesline over the top rope from the Pale Rider! Low Ki is grabbed by the big man and tossed out as well! Mordecai just gives an evil smile as the arena blacks out, leaving only a spotlight on the Pale Rider as we fade...

...to...

black...

**The ayatollah of rock n rollah is here and ready to call people assclowns and kick those assclowns' asses! Review plz :)**


	8. CultTV Episode 4

**Cult Of Personality: The New Breed**

_6/1/12_

This is the current card for C.O.P Fan Frenzy

**World Heavyweight Championship**

John Morrison (C) – Colt Cabana/Low Ki/Mordecai/Ken Doane

**C.O.P Television Championship**

Greg Helms (C) – Chris Harris/A-Train/ TBA

**If Jack Evans wins he gets a World Title Match at Ring Riot**

Jack Evans – Jason Russo/Jay Lethal/?

**Fans Pick The Stipulation**

AJ Styles – Chris Jericho

Steel Cage/Falls Count Anywhere/Stage Dive match

**C.O.P Tag Team Championship**

T.W.G.T.T (C) – Mexicools – To The Max – The Canadian Bulldogs

Gauntlet/Elmination/Four-Way Tag

**Grudge Match**

M.V.P – Carlito

Street Fight/Last Man Standing/Straight Up Wrestling Match

_6/1/12_

The video package begins with the Cult Of Personality logo.

_Define your meaning of war_

Huge shot of the whole roster, light on the faces, the heels in darkness.

_To me it's what we do when we're bored,_

Low Ki kicks the s**t out of A-Train's legs

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop,_

Charlie Haas picks up Super Crazy as Shelton Benjamin goes up top.

_And it makes me want it more._

Greg Helms looks on in surprise as Chris Harris poses with the TV title.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control,_

Jack Evans delivers the beat down on Homicide.

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go._

Ken Doane struts out from the back wearing his silver jacket.

_Wouldn't put my money on the other guy,_

Mordecai floors Harry Smith with a sick big boot.

_If you know what I know that I know._

Double moonsault from the Mexicools as the chorus picks up.

_It's been a long time comin',_

World's Greatest Doomsday Device!

_And now the table's turned around!_

Shooting Star Press!

_Cause one of us is goin'!_

Evans Driver!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Warrior's Way!

_I'm not runnin'_

Pale Justice!

_It's a little different now!_

Backstabber!

_One of us is goin'_

R-K-Doane!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Moonlight Drive!

_Goin' Dooowwwwwnnnn!_

End with Greg Helms posing with the TV title on the right, The World's Greatest Tag Team posing with their titles on the left and JoMo with the World title in the centre.

We open up with a packed Hammerstein Ballroom, cheering and chanting, raising signs in the air. The camera shows various shot of the arena, ending with Joey Styles and Matt Jackson at the announcers desk.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to CultTV! I'm Joey Styles alongside Matt Jackson and partner, what a night we have tonight!

**Matt Jackson: **Indeed Joey, we've got John Morrison taking on Colt Cabana, Jack Taylor taking on Shelton Benjamin and Chris Jericho going toe to toe with Low Ki!

**Joey Styles: **As well as that we've got the debuting Jason Russo in action!

*****Fake It*****

The fans pop as Jack Taylor makes his way out. He grins before walking down to the ring. He is followed out by Max Smith who grins and poses for the crowd. Taylor slides into the ring and poses on the top rope.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is set for one fall, introducing first accompanied by Max Smith, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania weighing in at one-hundred and ninety pounds, Jack Taylor!

*****World's Greatest*****

Shelton Benjamin walks out to heat, tag belt around his waist, white jacket on. He shakes off the jacket and walks down the ramp taunting to draw heat. Charlie Haas comes out behind him and takes the Tag belt from Benjamin as he gives him a prep talk on the outside.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent representing the World's Greatest Tag Team, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in at two-hundred and forty eight pound, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions Shelton Benjamin!

**Match 1: World Tag Team Champion Shelton Benjamin w/Charlie Haas vs Jack Taylor w/Max Smith**

**Summary: **Fast-paced, high-flying back and forth action. Neither man getting an advantage over the other for very long.

**Finish: **Taylor delivers a swift kick to the gut of Benjamin, before hooking the arms with his and raising him up, legs draped over Taylor's shoulder... Double Underhook Piledriver! Taylor covers...

...1...

...2...

Kick out!

Taylor pulls himself up using the ropes and runs at Shelton for the clothesline... Benjamin ducks... the ref is nailed! Haas is quick to act as he tosses Benjamin the Tag belt... Shelton nails Taylor! Max Smith looks to get involved but is met with a Superkick from Benjamin! Haas shakes the ref's leg, waking him as Benjamin covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 10:43 by Pinfall: Shelton Benjamin**

Shelton slides from the ring, having stolen a victory from Taylor. The World's Greatest Tag Team pose with their belts and taunt the crowd, drawing huge heat. As they go up the ramp, Max Smith checks on his partner, who is still down from the title shot. He is helped up by Smith the crowd pop seeing he is okay. When Taylor sees the World's Greatest Tag Team, he gets on to the top rope and motions that he wants the belt. Benjamin raises the belt above his head while Haas just smirks.

**(Promo)**

A picture of Colt Cabana, grinning and giving a thumbs up is shown on the screen.

"_The following message is brought to you by your friends at Boom Boom productions"_

Colt now appears in front of a blue curtain, grinning again.

"Hi, my name's Colt Cabana and I'm here to tell you about your options at Fan Frenzy to go up against the World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison."

The blue curtain opens up revealing a picture of the champ.

"The Prince of Parkour, The Shaman Of Sexy, The Saturday Night Delight. All the chicks want 'im and even some of the guys would swing that way for 'im"

It now cuts away to footage of John Morrison on the _The Dirt Sheet, _the camera zoomed in so The Miz can't be seen.

"Hello I'm John Morrison and I like to squeeze things"

"Hello I'm John Morrison and you can bounce a quarter off my abs"

"Hi, I'm John Morrison and if I was in charge of the War on terror we would already have won and gas would cost fifty cent a gallon"

"Hi, I'm John Morrison and I recently learned that marsupials are indiginous to Australia, the only continent where they are found"

"Hi, I'm John Morrison and I recently went surfing naked, and while most people would be arrested for indecent exposure I was awarded the key to the city of Manhattan Beach."

"Hi, I'm John Morrison and I'm so tanned I could be the Pope."

"Hi, I'm John Morrison and Elvis Presley was so jealous of my sideburns that he tried to fill the huge hole in his ego by eating so many peanut butter and banana sandwiches that it eventually led to his demise."

We cut back to Colt, who is trying to hold back laughter while the curtain closes

"Yep that's the champ! Now you're options are... Ken Doane. Young, cocky and a former male cheerleader."

The curtains open revealing a photo of Ken during his WWE run in the Spirit Squad.

"Seriously, look at this dude! He's got the headband and a megaphone, heck I wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing a skirt at Fan Frenzy."

The curtain closes again as Colt turns from the picture.

"Next we've got Low Ki... hell of a competitor, focused on winning the title and a badass kicking machine. Don't got much to say about him. Mordecai, cultist, loves beating people up and used to be a vampire."

The curtain opens revealing a picture of Edward Cullen from that crappy Twilight series.

"A sparkly,emo vampire that ruined the history of vampires." Jon The Random Worker walks in and whispers something in Colt's ear who nods.

"Seems we made a mistake" He pushes the photo into a conveniently placed garbage can. "And finally you've got Mr. Boom Boom Colt Cabana. Who worked very hard on this video and hopes that you vote him in." He sports a cheesy grin as we cut away to an image of Colt holding an American flag, his theme song playing before his voice comes on again.

"A vote for Colt is a vote for a better future for the C.O.P World title!"

**(End Promo)**

We cut back to the arena where Homicide is in the ring awaiting his opponent.

*****New Divide*****

Jason Russo walks out, his black hair with red streaks going through it. He grins before running down to the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent, making CultTV debut, from Los Angeles, California weighing in at one-hundred and eighty five pounds, he is the Enigma, Jason Russooooo!

Russo locks eyes with Homicide as he leaps from the outside onto the apron, then over the top rope.

**Match 2: Homicide vs The Debuting Jason Russo**

**Summary: **Homicide gets very little offence in as Russo's skill are showcased. The young athlete performs very well showcasing his high-flying style.

**Finish: **Russo hits the ropes... and nails Homicide with a leaping clothesline! Jason gets to his feet... and nails an elbow drop... followed by another... and another... and another! When he's sure Homicide is down he goes up top... and nails the Final Destination!(A corkscrew 450 Splash) He covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 6:28 by Pinfall: Jason Russo**

Russo celebrates on the turnbuckle, clapping his hands and yelling 'I am Jason Russo!'.

**(Backstage)**

Chris Jericho is shown lacing his boots in his dressing room. He picks up a black jacket with 'Y2J' on the back in white inside a blue circle. He puts it on and grins before pushing the door open. He walks out and sees a man wearing a red jacket with 'The Phenomenal One' on it.

**Chris Jericho: **This is probably your dumbest move yet, assclown.

The man turns around revealing it to be Christopher Daniels! The Fallen Angel smiles at Jericho and nods his head. Y2J turns around and is hit with a Pele Kick to the face! AJ smiles as he gets to his feet before stomping on Y2J! Daniels joins in, he and AJ laying the beatdown on Jericho.

**AJ Styles: **So, old-timer... you're here to Save Us? You shouldn't waste your time. 'Cause now, you're gonna need to save yourself... assclown.

AJ grins, the job done before he and Daniels leave the area.

**(Ringside)**

_Boom, boom Colt Cabana!_

_Boom, boom Colt Cabana!_

_It's Colt Cabana!_

*****Boom Boom*****

Colt Cabana comes out to a huge pop with a huge grin on his face. He holds a burlap sack in his hand. He reaches in and pulls out a badge. He holds it up to the camera and reveals it reads 'I voted for Cabana!'. He begin to toss them into the crowd as he makes his way down the ramp. At the bottom, he drops the sack and walks around the ring, slapping fans' hands.

**Eden Stiles: **This next bout is set for one fall! Introducing first, weighing in at two-hundred and thirty-three pounds, from Chicago, Illinois Colt Cabana!

*****Ain't No Make Believe*****

John Morrison walks out with a smile, World title draped over his shoulder, fir coat on. He walks down the ramp and high-fives a few fans. At the bottom of the ramp, he pulls a badge from the sack and pins it on his coat. He pulls the coat off and places the belt on the steps before sliding into the ring.

**Match 3: Non-Title Match: World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison vs Colt Cabana**

**Summary: **A great match between the two, Colt and JoMo both really stepping up their game for this.

**Finish: **Colt pummels JoMo in the corner. He stops only to step onto the middle rope and begin the ten punch beatdown!

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

Cabana drops down as JoMo stumbles from the corner... COLT. 45! Cabana covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 14:29 by Pinfall: Colt Cabana**

Cabana pulls himself up with the ropes and raises his arms in celebration. He slides from the ring, crowd chanting 'That was awesome!'. Colt grins and raises his arms again, getting a pop. He hops the barrier and makes his way through the crowd, eventually stopping in the middle. Cabana grins at the camera before yelling out: 'Vote for Colt!'. He gets a bigger pop and a small 'Colt Cabana' chant picks up.

**(Backstage)**

AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels are walking through the back, talking.

**AJ Styles: **That old has-been didn't know what hit him! I heard he might miss Fan Frenzy!

Daniels smiles as the two come to the parking lot door. He pushes it open revealing Mick Foley!

**Mick Foley: **AJ, Chris fancy meeting you around here! I heard that 'somebody' took out Chris Jericho.

**AJ Styles(In mock worry): **Oh, know! Will he be OK?

**Mick Foley: **Don't worry it's just a minor concussion... meaning he'll make it to Fan Frenzy.

A pop from the crowd as AJ's face changes from mock worry to surprise.

**Mick Foley: **However, he can't compete tonight. So I need someone to go up against Low Ki tonight.

AJ shrugs.

**AJ Styles: **Not our problem four-face.

Foley smiles and chuckles.

**Mick Foley: **Haven't heard that one before. But AJ, it actually is your problem.

**AJ Styles: **How's that?

**Mick Foley: **Up next, in the main event of CultTV we will see... Low Ki go up against AJ Styles.

Big pop as AJ looks livid.

**AJ Styles: **You can't do that to _me_!

**Mick Foley: **Actually I can! Have a nice day, AJ!

**(Ringside)**

*****Fighter's Passion*****

Low Ki walks out, a serious look on his face. He walks down to the ring, getting a huge pop as he raises an arm.

_Get ready to fly!_

*****I Am(C.O.P Remix)*****

AJ walks, out still looking pissed as he makes his way down the ramp. 'AJ Sucks!' chants ring out around the arena as The Phenomenal One grins.

**Main Event: AJ Styles vs Low Ki**

**Summary:** Great Main Event, both men putting on a hell of a show. During the match however, Low Ki lands awkwardly after AJ dodges the Warrior's Way. Ki seems to show slight hesitation on putting weight on his foot afterwards.

**Finish: **AJ whips Low Ki into the opposite corner. AJ smiles as he charges at Ki in the corner. AJ leaps up and nails a kick to Ki's head. Low Ki collapses in the corner as AJ gets to his feet. AJ grabs Low Ki's legs... and puts him in a Tree Of Woe! AJ climbs up top... Warrior's Way from AJ! Styles covers...

...1...

...2...

...3!

**Winner at 11.38 by pinfall: AJ Styles.**

AJ gets to his feet and has his arm raised by the referee. The lights suddenly cut out and the arena is left in pure darkness until a spotlight shines onto the stage. _**Mordecai **_slowly walks out, evil smile on his face. He steps onto the apron before stepping over the top rope. AJ scrambles out of the ring as Mordecai heads straight for Low Ki. The big man raises Ki high above his head... and drops him with the Gorilla Press Slam!

*****Boom Boom*****

Colt Cabana, for once dropping his campaigning, races down to the ring. He slides in and starts throwing punches at Mordecai! Mordecai is barely moved however, until Colt starts nailing him with the Bionic Elbow! Another one! And another! Mordecai drops to his knees and Colt nails the rope... knee to the face! Mordecai collapses to the mat and leaves the ring as Colt starts running around the ring, celebrating the fact that he took down the big man.

**BOOM!  
><strong>The arena lights cut out again and a blue screen appears on the big screen. The screen fills with random numbers, slowly zooming in on one specific spot.

_326_373699_

The 3 starts turning as if on a slot machine.

_F26_373699_

The 2 does the same.

_FA6_373699_

The other numbers do the same till we're left with:

_FAN_FRENZY_

_Save_Us_

_Wrestling_God_

_Can You Crack The Code?_

The lights come back on, leaving Colt Cabana in the ring, still looking up at the Big Screen, as we fade...

to...

black...

**Prediction Template for Fan Frenzy**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

John Morrison (C) – Colt Cabana/Low Ki/Mordecai/Ken Doane

**C.O.P Television Championship**

Greg Helms (C) – Chris Harris/A-Train/Christopher Daniels

**If Jack Evans wins he gets a World Title Match at Ring Riot**

Jack Evans – Jason Russo/Jay Lethal/?

**Fans Pick The Stipulation**

AJ Styles – Chris Jericho

Steel Cage/Falls Count Anywhere/Stage Dive match

**C.O.P Tag Team Championship**

T.W.G.T.T (C) – Mexicools – To The Max – The Canadian Bulldogs

Gauntlet/Elmination/Four-Way Tag

**Grudge Match**

M.V.P – Carlito

Street Fight/Last Man Standing/Straight Up Wrestling Match

_Other Questions_

**Who will the Codes appearing on CultTV be for?**

**Which match will go on first?  
>Which match will be the main event?<strong>

**How many titles will change hands?**

Another show has come and gone! Next week we got the Go Home Show for Fan Frenzy! What s**t will go down? Find out soon!


	9. Update for Fan Frenzy

**Official C.O.P Fan Frenzy Prediction Template and Next two PPV reveals.**

_Just thought I'd get a little update in first up… the PPV's._

**February PPV- When Worlds Collide.**

**March PPV-**

********Promo********

**7 years ago…..**

We see some satellite images all showing the are dominated by Hurricane Katrina.

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun…_

We now cut away to images of New Orleans, mostly underwater.

_It's been the ruin of many a poor boy,_

_And God I know I'm one_

An image of a New Orleans street, full of life flash into an image of the same street after Katrina.

_I cried to my daddy on the telephone_

_How long now?_

The camera pans across a flooded street before showing a bird's eye view of more flooded areas.

_Until the clouds unroll and you come down_

_The line went_

We see a clip of people wading through the water, looking to recover their property from their wrecked houses.

_But the shadows still remain on your descent_

_Your descent_

We now get images of various Cult of Personality wrestlers about to walk through the curtain as the music speeds up. (Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Low Ki, Colt Cabana etc.)

_I cried to my daddy on the telephone _

_How long now_

The screen now shows the image of many people, left homeless, standing on some elevated land.

_Until the clouds unroll and you come down_

_The line went_

We see the images of crowds in the Louisiana Superdome erupting into cheers followed by images of the aforementioned men coming down the ramp in the Hammerstein.

_But the shadows still remain since your descent_

_Your descent._

We now cut to an image of a street post-Katrina with **2005 **in the corner of the screen. We now cut to images of the same street in **2006, 2007 **and so on before it rests on the image in 2012.

_The saints are coming!_

_The saints are coming!_

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

_The saints are coming!_

_The saints are coming!_

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

_The saints are coming!_

_The saints are coming!_

The final lyrics echo as the camera rolls through an empty New Orleans street in current times. It moves in on a brick wall with a single poster on it which sports the image of Louisiana Superdome and reads:

**-The Saints of Wrestling are coming-**  
><strong>Cult of Personality Super Brawl 1 comes to New Orleans<strong>

_And now the prediction template:_

**World Heavyweight Championship**

John Morrison (C) – Colt Cabana/Low Ki/Mordecai/Ken Doane

**C.O.P Television Championship**

Greg Helms (C) – Chris Harris/A-Train/Christopher Daniels

**If Jack Evans wins he gets a World Title Match at Ring Riot**

Jack Evans – Jason Russo/Jay Lethal/?

**Fans Pick The Stipulation**

AJ Styles – Chris Jericho

Steel Cage/Falls Count Anywhere/Stage Dive match

**C.O.P Tag Team Championship**

T.W.G.T.T (C) – Mexicools – To The Max – The Canadian Bulldogs

Gauntlet/Elmination/Four-Way Tag

**Grudge Match**

M.V.P – Carlito

Street Fight/Last Man Standing/Straight Up Wrestling Match

**Other Questions**

Who will the Codes appearing on CultTV be for?

Which match will go on first?

Which match will be the main event?

How many titles will change hands?

_Whoever wins the prediction contest gets to pick the main event of the next CultTV! So send 'em in! I do have some rivalries planned up to Super Brawl and I must say I did better than I thought I did._


	10. Fan Frenzy Pt1 Evans no1 contender?

**NutsyTheNuttySquirrel presents Cult Of Personality: New Breed- Fan Frenzy 2012!**

We open up with a blank computer screen as the words 'TONIGHT' are typed onto a typing program.

**Narrator:**…. We put fate in _your _hands….

We see Colt raise one of his 'Vote for Colt' buttons in the middle of the crowd, the crowd going wild.

The backspace key is hit and the words are replaced by 'FATE IS UNCHANGABLE'

**Narrator:** .. Unless you're a C.O.P fan….

We see the various polls on the CultTV website, the numbers and bars changing randomly.

**Colt Cabana: **My fate is on _your _hands? That's pretty damn awesome!

**John Morrison: **You guys get to pick _my _opponent? That's awesome.

**Ken Doane: **You hicks are my way of getting a World title match? That sucks. But you better of voted for **me**!

**Mordecai: **Tonight it's my turn… My turn to cleanse this company of living sin that is John Morrison…

**Low Ki: **Tonight, you people help me show that size doesn't matter.

We now see some images of the MVP-Carlito feud, including M.V.P bribing A-Train to attack 'Lito and Carlito leaving M.V.P's trashed dressing room.

**Carlito:** Tonight, you people can help me beat M.V.P? Now that's cool.

We see some images of The Canadian Bulldogs hitting the Hart Attack, Jack Taylor delivering a Shooting Star Press followed by Max Smith with To The Max, then the Mexicools' Double Moonsault and finally The World's Greatest Doomsday Device from Haas and Benjamin.

**Narrator: **Tonight…..

Some images of the Styles-Jericho feud are played. We first see Jericho grinning as he stands atop the ramp on his debut night then AJ coming out looking pissed. This is followed by a few clips of their 15 minute epic. We see AJ leave via the ramp followed by an image of Daniels wearing AJ's jacket and the two demolishing Jericho.

**Narrator: **A new chapter of Cult of Personality is opened…

We see a final image of all the men before mentioned before we cut away…..

**Narrator: **And now Cult Of Personality presents….. Fan Frenzy!

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Hammerstein Ballroom! I'm Joey Styles alongside my broadcast partner Matt Jackson! Matt, what an amazing night of action we've got tonight!

**Matt Jackson: **Indeed, Joey! And listen to this crowd! They're going ape shit waiting for the first ever Cult of Personality pay per view to begin!

**Joey Styles: **And what better way to kick it off than with our TV title match!

_Cult of Personality… it's time!_

****It's Time****

Greg Helms runs out his purple mask on his face, clad in a pair of green trunks. He removes his mask and shoots it into the crowd like a slingshot before raising his TV title in the air.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen, this next bout is scheduled for one fall and is for the Cult of Personality Television Championship! Introducing first, from Raleigh, North Carolina weighing in at two-hundred and fifteen pounds, Greg Helms!

Helms slides into the ring and smiles before raising his title in the air. He hands out over to the referee and waits in the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent…

****Disposable Teens****

Christopher Daniels walks out a hooded jacket blocking his face. He practically rips it off and smirks before walking down the ramp.

**Eden Stiles: **From The City of Angels, weighing in at two-hundred and twenty four pounds, as voted by the fans he is 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels!

Daniels walks up the steps. He takes a moment to stare at Helms before stepping into the ring.

**Match 1- Telivision Championship: Greg Helms © vs Christopher Daniels**

The two men circle each other as the bell rings. Helms makes the first move, nailing Daniels with a strike to the face! Daniels recoils as Helms pummels him back into the corner. Helms throws another punch which Daniels ducks under. Daniels uses the time…. To nail Helms with a Back Body Drop! Daniels goes down to the mat with Helms and locks in a Chin Lock. Helms struggles, trying to escape as Daniels puts on the pressure. He inches closer…. Closer… closer… He gets to the ropes! Daniels has no choice but to let go as Helms gets back up to his feet. Daniels charges towards him… Small Package from Helms!

…1…

…2…

…No!

Daniels manages to force his way out and pulls himself up via the ropes.

**Joey Styles: **Amazing move here from Helms let's take another look at this…

A replay of Helms catching Daniels in the Small Package is played as Helms gets to his feet in current time. Daniels and Helms stare across the ring at each other, neither man wanting to make the first move. Helms moves first… Shoulder Tackle! The Shoulder Tackle comes out of nowhere from Helms to take down Daniels! Daniels rolls out of the ring to catch his breath. He leans back against the crowd barrier… Suicide Di- No! Daniels moved! Helms is sent crashing face first into the crowd barrier!

1!

Daniels picks Helms up to his feet and tosses him back into the barrier. Daniels then scoops the champ up on to his shoulders… and delivers with a Running Powerslam on to the steps!

**Joey Styles: **Oh my gawd!

2!

3!

4!

5!

Daniels is sitting down, clutching his shoulder, looking to be in pain. Helms, however hadn't moved from his position on the steel steps.

6!

**Matt Jackson: **Helms might need some help right now.

7!

8!

Daniels slowly get to his feet and rolls under the bottom rope and into the ring, only to roll right back out.

**Joey Styles: **Daniels breaking the count there. Remember he cannot win the title by count-out.

Daniels, by this time had picked Helms up in a Fireman's Carry position. He carried him towards the ropes and rolled him in before sliding in himself. He rolls Helms over towards the corner and heads up top…. BME- No! Helms rolls out of the way! Daniels gets a face full of mat! Helms crawls over, somehow mustering up enough strength to make the cover…

…1…

…2….

…3!

**Winner 7:56: Greg Helms**

It's Time hits and Helms rolls off Daniels. Despite picking up the victory, the damage has obviously been done to Helms. He crawls towards the ropes and attempts to pull himself up but he collapses back down. The referee seeing this throws up an 'X' which prompts medics to come rushing down to ringside. Helms is helped out of the ring by the various medics, the arena is almost pure silent at the site of the champion, unable to stand under his own power despite no damage being done to his legs. He is loaded on to a stretcher but he refuses to leave like this and climbs off of it. He manages to stand this time which gets a pop from the crowd, however he ends up having to be assisted in walking to the back by one of the medics and the referee.

**(Promo)**

We see a tall man, about 6'10 tall. He is wearing a bandana and sunglasses along with a denim jacket and leather pants. We now see him in the ring, nailing enhancement talent with clotheslines, big boots, uppercuts and chokeslams. We next see him drag someone up to the top rope and nail them with an F5 from the top. We now see him leave the arena on a motorcycle.

'**Mean' Mark Callous**

**Coming Soon**

**(End)**

****Lose Yourself****

Jack Evans walks out to a large amount of heat. Evans is clad in baggy red tights and is wearing a bandana. He smirks and grabs a camera.

**Jack Evans: **Remember… I do what I want… when I want.

He continues down to the ring, crowd still booing.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen, this next bout is scheduled for one fall and if Jack Evans wins, he will earn a shot at the Cult of Personality World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Evans Valley, California weighing in at one-hundred and sixty five pounds, Jack Evans!

Evans steps in the ring and climbs up to the top rope. He raises an arm at first but when it draws heat he flips the bird at the crowd.

**Eden Stiles: **And his opponent…..

****New Divide ****

C.O.P rookie Jason Russo walks out on to the ramp. His black hair has blue streaks running through it this time. He grins before running down the ramp.

**Eden Stiles: **From Los Angeles, California weighing in at one-hundred and eighty five pounds, he is The Enigma Jason Russooooo!

**Match 2: If Jack Evans wins he gets a World Title match: Jack Evans vs Jason Russo**

Russo slides into the ring and is immediately met with a stomp to the back of the head from Evans. Evans drops an elbow on Jason before rolling off and allowing him to get to his feet. Russo wastes no time attacking Evans when he gets up, pummelling him as soon as he is upright. Russo kicks Evans in the gut and uses the middle rope to springboard up…. Landing feet first on Evans' back! Both men hit the mat but Russo springs back up. Jason grabs Jack's right leg and drops a leg drop on it!

**Matt Jackson: **Nice move from Russo, trying to ground Evans.

Jason next lifts Evans to his feet and props him against the turnbuckle. Russo walks backwards into the other turnbuckle and runs at Jack…. Nailing him with a Dropki- No! Evans slips out way leaving Russo hanging upside down from the middle 'buckle. Evans stumbles away from the ropes and sticks a foot into the throat of The Enigma. The ref begins the count for Evans to break the hold.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Evans pulls away from Russo, allowing him to pull himself up with the ropes. As Russo stumbles out of the corner Evans charges forward and hits a Spear on Jason! Evans covers…

…1…

…2…

Kick Out!

Evans puts Russo in a sitting position and locks in a Sleeper Hold on him. Jason almost immediately manages to reverse it into a Stunner! As Evans falls to the mat, Jason springs up to his feet. He runs towards the ropes and leaps up using the ropes to springboard him…. Springboard 360o Leg Drop from Russo! Russo hooks the leg…

…1…

…2…

…Thre- Kick out!

Russo springs up to his feet again and begins stomping away at Evans until Evans grabs his foot and pulls him down. Evans and Russo both spring up and lock up. Russo immediately strikes with high kicks to the gut of Evans. Evans doubles over and Russo nails a huge Fame Asser to the head of Jack! Russo goes for the cover…. Evans rolls him up… And places his feet on the rope!

…1...

…2…

…3!

Evans wins! Evans cheats his way to Nemesis!

**Winner: Jack Evans by Roll-Up in 6.07**

GOD DAMN IT! We see the replay which clearly shows Evans placing his feet on the ropes to gain leverage on Russo. Evans gets up on the top rope and goes crazy, pumping his arms in the air and signalling that he wants the World Title at Nemesis.

***** Wreck *****

The C.O.P Commissioner Mick Foley walks out from the back holding a mic. He gives the crowd a thumbs up before starting.

**Mick Foley: **Jack Evans… You did not win this match!

The crowd pop as Evans looks like he doesn't know what Foley means.

**Mick Foley: **Jack… Take a look up at the OvalTron.

Foley points up to the big Tron where we see a replay of Evans putting his feet on the ropes.

**Mick Foley: **So right now… I'm restarting this match… right here in New York City!

A pop from the crowd as Russo pulls himself up. Evans turns around… and dropkicks him out of the ring! Russo is down on the outside as Evans climbs up to the top rope….. and nails him with a Senton Bomb! Evans pulls Russo to his feet… and whips him into the announce table…. THAT'S NOT THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE JACK! Jack repeatedly knees Russo in the face until…..

***** London Calling *****

There is a huge pop as Paul London makes his C.O.P debut to save Jason Russo! He runs down to the ring, slides in before nailing Evans with a huge springboard Tornado DDT! Evans and London both leap back up as London unleashes with strikes then whips Evans into the crowd barrier before dropkicking him against it. He heads up top…. But is assaulted from behind by…. **Muhammad Hassan!** Hassan pulls down London before whipping him into the rope… and taking him out with a huge STO! Hassan raises his arms as he stands over London's downed body…. Then locks Paul in the Camel Clutch! London screams in pain as he reaches towards the ropes in vain and starts tapping out like crazy! Muhammad refuses to let go as the crowd give him ungodly heat.

We now hear clapping coming from the stage and we see **Shawn Daivari!** Hassan smirks as he drops London's limp body. Hassan steps out of the ring and walks up the ramp, arms outstretched. EMTs rush down to the ring. They place London on a stretcher and pull him out of the arena.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and gentlemen, you are currently seeing the absolute carnage caused by Muhammad Hassan. A man who was not even supposed to be here tonight!

**Matt Jackson: **Let's not forget that Paul London was not even supposed to be here either! And we've still got a match to take place.

**Joey Styles: **At the moment Matt, Jason Russo and Jack Evans will be lucky to be even able to stand!

Jason Russo pulls himself up, looking out of it. Evans crawls over to the ring and uses the skirting of the ring to pull himself up. Both men enter the ring and use the turnbuckles to prop themselves up as the referee rings the bell again.

**Match 2 (Restarted) : If Jack Evans wins he gets a World Title match: Jack Evans vs Jason Russo**

The two men move towards each other again, before locking up. Russo kick Evans in the knee before trying to lock him in a chinlock which Evans reverses into a Hip Toss! Evans picks up the pace, pulling up Russo and whipping him into the ropes before nailing him with a huge flying clothesline! Russo goes down which allows Evans to take a quick breather before picking up Russo…. And hitting him with the Evans Driver! The crowd boo as Evans pulls himself and steps onto the apron. Evans grins as he goes up top… and nails Russo with the Final Destination! Evans nails Russo with his own finishing move! Evans covers….

…1…

…2…

…..3!

**Winner by pinfall in 8.02: Jack Evans**

Evans is heading to Worlds Collide! Evans drops to one knee, a smirk on his face, mouthing "I told you so!" He leaps up on to the top rope, arms outstretched, basking in the loud heat as Russo lies back against the turnbuckle upset. Evans flips off the crowd again before leaping to the apron and walking up the ramp with a smirk on his face. Russo rolls out of the ring and begins slapping hands with some fans as he walks up the ramp, upset after his first eve-

_Wrestling_God_

_Fan_Frenzy_

_He arrives…_

_NOW!_

The blue screen replaces the image of Russo, displaying these words. The blue screen cuts to static before we see the arena plunged into darkness. A countdown appears on the screen, looking similar to the classic Jericho countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

****My World****

The crowd go crazy as **JEFF JARRETT **walks out on to the stage. He is wearing his classic gear consisting of a red and white jacket and red and white wrestling tights. Jeff raises his guitar above his head before strutting down the ramp. Jarrett grabs a mic before stepping into the ring. The lights are still off with only a spotlight on Jeff.

**Jeff Jarrett: **Let me just get straight down to business. For months now, my creation right down in Nashville, Tennesee… TNA Wrestling has been going downhill. Just in January, the rating were slashed in half… and now I realise why. People would rather be watching shows produced by this little shithole!

The crowd boo Jarrett as he looks around them.

**Jeff Jarrett: **While TNA have talent like Kurt Angle and Jeff Hardy… C.O.P got no names like John Morrison and Colt Cabana.

A small 'Vote for Colt' chant picks up in the crowd.

**Jeff Jarrett: **And they've got that crazy-ass, no good, spot monkey Mick Foley running around calling the shots. The guy is barely even fit enough to lace up my boots!

'Bullshit' chant as Jeff points at his boots.

*****Wreck*****

The crowd pop as the Commissioner walks out.

**Mick Foley: **What was that Jeff? A 'Crazy-ass, no good, spot monkey'? That's a new one. But Jeff, if you're just going to come here and err.. crap all over my show…. Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security… or even better I come down to shut you up!

Jarrett just smirks as Foley makes this comment.

**Jeff Jarrett: **Well, Mick… If you think I'm alone the you've been mistaken… turn around Mick.

Mick Foley turns around…. And is nailed with a huge chain shot… IT'S BULLY RAY! Bully Ray pulls him up…. BULLY BOMB! Bully Bomb on the stage! Jarrett joins Bully on the stage as the TNA Star holds Foley up…. And Jarrett nails him over the head with the guitar!

'My World' hits again as the fans shit all over the TNA Stars as they taunt them from the stage. The two of them are getting huge heat and a 'Die Jarrett, Die!' chant starts up.


	11. Fan Frenzy Pt2 Tag Titles and Grudges

**C.O.P Fan Frenzy Part 2**

**Okay so I'm really pissed off at this but the second half won't be in full. I had wrote it all out and was proof reading it when my computer crashed and guess what? I hadn't saved it. So here is the recapped form of C.O.P Fan Frenzy.**

The second half kicks off with a recap of the brutal assault by Jeff Jarrett and Bully Ray on C.O.P GM Mick Foley. Styles and Jackson talk of the possibility of a new ratings war between the two when El Guerrero Nomad hits and The Mexicools make their down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans.

The commentators remind our audience that there is a choice of stipulation in this bout. The vote screen appears on the big screen and reveals that the Elimination Four Way is the winner.

Time Of Our Lives (To The Max remix) hits and Smith and Taylor dash down the ramp, sliding in and running the ropes. Styles reminds us that this team is only a few weeks old while the others have wrestled all around the world for years.

Hart Attack hits and the Canadian Bulldogs come out. Both are in the classic pink and black associated with the Hart Family. Wilson is the first in the ring taunting the face teams. Smith slowly follows, throwing his cape into the crowd but it is thrown right back by the hot Hammerstein crowd.

The World's Greatest Fanfare plays and out come the tag champions. They raise their titles in the air, showing them off to all in the arena. They both make their way down the ramp, cocky grins on their faces.

**Match 3- Elimination Tag Match: The World's Greatest Tag Team © vs To The Max vs The Canadian Bulldogs vs The Mexicools**

Max Smith kicks off the action with Charlie Haas continuing the mini- feud between the two men's teams. After about three minutes of fast paced technical action, Max misses a dropkicks which allows Haas to tag in Psichosis.

The two put on an amazing example of luchadore action, both men giving it their all. They are given about five minutes which ends when the Mexican nail the Irishman with a huge Psycho Stunner and Smith manages to stumble to the corner to tag in T.J Wilson.

Psichosis quickly floors the Canadian which allows for an attempt at the Psycho Moonsault. T.J moves and Psichosis crashes and burns. T.J locks in the Sharpshooter and the Mexicool soon taps.

**Eliminated in 9:37: The Mexicools by T.J Wilson**

Jack Taylor is in next and immediately makes his presence felt with a huge springboard crossbody. T.J kicks out at two and makes the tag to Shelton.

Benjamin hits an exploding T-Bone then knocks Max from the apron. Taylor and Shelton put on a great athletic showcase for about eight minutes till Harry Smith tags himself in, replacing Taylor.

For the first time, the two heel teams are represented in an interesting mix of styles. It comes to an end when Harry reverses a superkick into an ankle lock but before he can lock it in properly, Benjamin reverses into an enziguri he tags in Haas and they nail The World's Greatest Doomsday Device for the three.

**Eliminated in 21:43: The Canadian Bulldog by Charlie Haas**

The final two put on the spectacle which would be imagined with four talented, athletic, fast paced men in the ring. Smith comes in to join Haas and they trade the advantage back and forth as they put on a great show. Smith tags in Taylor moments before Haas can place him in the Haas of Pain. Haas keeps the hold in as Taylor comes down and nails a seated senton on the technical man.

Haas soon tags in Benjamin. The two teams double team for the next ten minutes until Haas and Smith are in the ring while Benjamin and Taylor are on the outside. While the ref is paying attention to the two men in the ring, Benjamin nails Jack with a chair, decking him! Shelton then slides in the chair and the ref goes to get it out, he tosses another one to Haas! Haas deck Max Smith with a chair! Charlie quickly disposes of it before picking Smith up and nailing him with a picture perfect German Suplex for good measures! Haas gets the three and he and Benjamin celebrate with each other.

**Eliminated in 33:41: To The Max by Charlie Haas**

The World's Greatest Tag Team have cheated their way to defending the tag titles! Smith rolls out of the ring, still a bit out of it to check on Taylor who has a glazed look in his eyes. Smith looks worried for his partner as Haas and Benjamin head up the ramp celebrating.

We cut to Styles at the announce table who announces that while the medics check on Taylor, he's got an update on the health of Greg Helms. Helms has suffered a back injury which will see him out for six months. Styles goes on to announce a tournament for the now vacated TV Title which will feature sixteen men- eight C.O.P stars and eight outside stars. The list of names appears on screen.

**A-Train**

**Chris Daniels**

**Mark Callous**

**Chris Harris**

**Jason Russo**

**Paul London**

**Jack Taylor**

**Max Smith**

Matt Jackson now pipes in and comments that there is some great talent in there and a nice mix of rookies and veterans. Styles then goes on to read the next eight.

**Rhyno**

**Lance Storm**

**Yoshihiro Tajiri**

**Brian Kendrick**

**Dave Finlay**

**Tommy Dreamer**

**Tyson Tarver**

**Aero Star**

Matt comments that this list is probably the best kind of challenge that could be provided for the C.O.P stars and said there are tons of matches he wants to see. He says Aero Star vs Jason Russo would be an epic match. Joey Styles says it'll be just like old times having Storm, Rhyno, Tajiri and Dreamer in the ring at the Hammerstein.

Cool hits to a nice pop as Carlito makes his way out on the ramp, ready for his grudge match with M.V.P. He walks down the ramp tossing his apple in the air.

Once he steps in the vote screen appears and it reveals he will face Porter in a Street Fight! There is a pop from the crowd but this quickly degenerates into heat as V.I.P Ballin hits and M.V.P walks out, chains around his neck and accompanied down by 'The Mastodon' A-Train. Styles notes that A-Train seems to have become the enforcer of M.V.P

**Match 4: Street Fight: M.V.P vs Carlito**

This is purely a brawl with all kinds of weapons involved. The two simply wrestle for the first five minutes or so put it turns to hardcore mode when M.V.P whacks Carlito in the head with his chains.

After this, M.V.P dominates for a couple of minutes until Carlito reverses the Play Of The Day, slamming Porter down on a steel chair. 'Lito then uses the chair to beat the shit out of Porter. While this goes on, A-Train enters the ring and clubs Carlito in the back! Train then beats him down before proceeding to nail Carly with a huge Derailer! Porter picks up the scraps and crawls on the Cool star for the pin but he kicks out at two.

M.V.P simply messes with Carlito now, slapping him around the ring for a bit. He soon realises the apple on the apron and he picks it up and goes to spit it in Carlito's face but the Puerto Rican slaps him in the face!

Chunks of apple are sent flying almost comically around the ring as Carlito nails him with a backstabber! A-Train attempts to intervene but he has apple spat in his face before he is clotheslined out of the ring! Carlito then covers Porter for the three!

**Winner in 12:31: Carlito**

Carlito celebrates by chewing his apple and grinning to the audience while A-Train carries Porter out of the ring and up the ramp still with apple on his face.

**(Promo)**

**7 years ago…..**

We see some satellite images all showing the are dominated by Hurricane Katrina.

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun…_

We now cut away to images of New Orleans, mostly underwater.

_It's been the ruin of many a poor boy,_

_And God I know I'm one_

An image of a New Orleans street, full of life flash into an image of the same street after Katrina.

_I cried to my daddy on the telephone_

_How long now?_

The camera pans across a flooded street before showing a bird's eye view of more flooded areas.

_Until the clouds unroll and you come down_

_The line went_

We see a clip of people wading through the water, looking to recover their property from their wrecked houses.

_But the shadows still remain on your descent_

_Your descent_

We now get images of various Cult of Personality wrestlers about to walk through the curtain as the music speeds up. (Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Low Ki, Colt Cabana etc.)

_I cried to my daddy on the telephone_

_How long now_

The screen now shows the image of many people, left homeless, standing on some elevated land.

_Until the clouds unroll and you come down_

_The line went_

We see the images of crowds in the Louisiana Superdome erupting into cheers followed by images of the aforementioned men coming down the ramp in the Hammerstein.

_But the shadows still remain since your descent_

_Your descent._

We now cut to an image of a street post-Katrina with **2005 **in the corner of the screen. We now cut to images of the same street in **2006, 2007 **and so on before it rests on the image in 2012.

_The saints are coming!_

_The saints are coming!_

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

_The saints are coming!_

_The saints are coming!_

_I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply_

_The saints are coming!_

_The saints are coming!_

The final lyrics echo as the camera rolls through an empty New Orleans street in current times. It moves in on a brick wall with a single poster on it which sports the image of Louisiana Superdome and reads:

**-The Saints of Wrestling are coming-**  
><strong>Cult of Personality Super Brawl 1 comes to New Orleans<strong>

We now cut backstage to the locker room where M.V.P and A-Train are. Train is wiping his face with a towel to remove the chunks of apple.

**M.V.P: **What the hell was that man? There is no way that Carlito would have beaten me if that damn apple wasn't legal.

A-Train shakes his head as Porter continues to rant on Carlito and why he is better. Yoshihiro Tajiri suddenly enters the room to a nice pop from the crowd off-screen. He sees Train and bows.

**Tajiri: **Tensai-san how are you?

M.V.P looks at Train confused as the Behemoth shakes his head.

**A-Train: **I have no idea what you're talking about. So go and spray someone with the green mist or something.

**Tajiri: **You wrestled in Japan. You were Lord Tensai. You crushed many challengers. You were-

**A-Train: **DAMARE!

Tajiri smiles at Train's sudden outburst in Japanese while Porter looks even more confused.

**A-Train: **Um… I mean leave. Now!

Tajiri smile and turns to the door.

**Tajiri: **As you wish, Tensai-san.

Train looks really angry as Tajiri walks out of the room, leaving Porter even more confused.

**M.V.P: **Man, that midget must be high or somethin'

**So there ya go! Sorry it wasn't in full. The only reason that last promo was in full was because I threw it in at the last minute and it wasn't supposed to be there. So next time we've got Jericho- Styles and the World Title match. Peace off!**


	12. Fan Frenzy 3 StylesJericho and JoMo?

**C.O.P Fan Frenzy**

**Same as what I said last time. Lost the chapter so it's recapped. I know that recaps might suit more people who couldn't be bothered reading full length matches.**

Eden Stiles is in the ring and announces that this next match is an exhibition match featuring two contestants in the TV Title tournament. Guilty hits and 'The Wildcat' Chris Harris makes his way out to the ring looking focused. 'Man In The Box' plays and Tommy Dreamer comes out on the stage with a grin. 'E C Dub!' chants pick up as Dreamer makes his way down the ramp. He makes his way around the ring and shakes hands with Joey Styles before yelling 'E C W!' The crowd give a big pop as Dreamer enters the ring.

**Match 5: Exhibition Match Tommy Dreamer vs Chris Harris**

Dreamer and Harris brawl in the ring for the whole match. Simple as that. Harris continues to show his more ruthless style in the ring. Towards the end, Harris has a powerbomb reversed into a huge DDT.

Dreamer the nails a clothesline followed up by a Dreamer Driver. In the end, Dreamer nails the DDT for the three!

**Winner in 6:13: Tommy Dreamer**

Dreamer celebrates in the ring as we cut back to Styles who has the matches for the first round of the tournament.

**Tajiri vs Chris Daniels**

**Tyson Tarver vs Paul London**

**Tommy Dreamer vs Mark Callous**

**Rhyno vs Max Smith**

**Aero Star vs Chris Harris**

**Dave Finlay vs A-Train**

**Lance Storm vs Jason Russo**

**Brian Kendrick vs Jack Taylor**

We now see AJ Styles getting ready backstage with Chris Daniels when there is a knock on the door. It opens and in walks Tyson Tomko! AJ grins and tells Tomko he's glad he could make it. The trio leave the room and prepare for action.

In the ring, Eden reveals this will be a cage match! King Of My World hits but Jericho has no time for his entrance. Instead of posing with his arms outstretched, he just walks out, posing when the countdown ends. He walks down to the bottom of the ramp, pumping himself up before he calls someone out.

There is silence until… Time To Rock And Roll hits and Trish Stratus comes out! Nice pop for Trish as it becomes clear that this is Jericho's attempt to get even with AJ's two goons.

I am (C.O.P Remix) AJ and his two men step out from the curtain to an initial pop which quickly turns into heat. AJ makes fun of Jericho, turning his back to the crowd and doing the old arms out pose. He then proceeds to walk down the ramp with a cocky smile. When he sees Trish he raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off and slides into the ring.

**Match 6: Steel Cage Match AJ Styles vs Chris Jericho**

Amazing technical match between two of the best wrestlers in the world. The cage is used pretty quickly when about two minutes in, Styles reverses an attempted Walls Of Jericho and flips Jericho into the cage wall. AJ takes advantage for the next couple of minutes and attempts to scale the cage but when he's about halfway there, Y2J JUMPS onto the top rope and catches AJ with an electric chair! While Joey Styles yells OH MY GAWWWD at ringside, the crowd chant holy shit as both men are laid out for about twenty seconds

The next big spot comes about ten minutes later where Y2J goes to back body drop AJ from the top rope but Styles reverses with a huge Styles Clash from the top rope! Jericho somehow kicks out at two. Daniels now attempts to enter the cage but Trish pulls his leg down… and nails him with a Chick Kick!

After twenty minutes more of a technical masterpiece, Styles locks Jericho in a Figure Four Leglock! Jericho is right in the center of the ring and the exhausted Y2J has no choice but to tap!

**Winner by Submission in 38:23: AJ Styles**

AJ stands up looking exhausted as the cage is slowly lifted from above the ring. Styles comments that we have just witnessed the best match so far in Cult Of Personality. Matt agrees but also says that this is not the last time the two will meet. AJ is joined by Daniels and Tomko who celebrate the victory with their friend.

We now cut backstage where we see Colt Cabana warming up by nailing a punching bag with the Bionic Elbow. After a while Mordecai walks past holding a staff which has a black cross on the top of it. He glares at the fun-loving babyface who just grins before going back to nailing the punch bag. Mordecai walks away slowly tapping the staff on the ground.

We cut back to ringside where the voting screen is up. It reveals that Colt Cabana will challenge JoMo for the World Title! Boom Boom hits and the challenger walks out completely pumped up. Matt Jackson plugs Colt's podcast Art of Wrestling with special guest Low Ki. He enters the ring hyping up the crowd. He pulls a polka dotted elbow pad out of his singlet and puts it on before miming a Bionic Elbow.

Ain't No Make Believe brings World Champion John Morrison out on the ramp. He does his slow motion posing, slinging the World Title over his shoulder before he walks down the ramp. He enters the ring and puts his jacket on the ropes.

**Match 7: C.O.P World Heavyweight Championship: John Morrison © vs Colt Cabana**

Great match between the two most popular wrestlers in the company. Morrison takes the control quick, nailing him with a few arm drags and hip tosses. Morrison gets a near fall about six minutes in when he hits a super kick on Cabana. Morrison goes for the Moonlight Drive but Colt shoves him to the mat.

Colt now gets in the zone! He nails him with some big moves hitting suplexes, DDT's before getting a Colt .45! He gets the two count and after about five more minutes gets the Bionic Elbow! Another two count and a moment later Morrison takes back the advantage.

Morrison runs through his spots, getting a superkick, a diving crossbody, a standing shooting star press but as he goes up top for the Starship Pain, he is shoved off by Colt and is sent tumbling into the barricade.

Morrison gets in at nine and runs straight into a Bionic Elbow. Colt decides he hasn't done enough so goes up top and nails a huge elbow drop! Colt locks in the Billy Goat's Curse but Morrison gets to the ropes.

At around the twenty minute mark, Morrison hits a huge Superkick as Colt leaps over the top rope to enter the ring. Colt crashes to the mat and JoMo drags him over to the corner. He nails the Starship Pain and gets the cover for the three.

**Winner in 20:34: John Morrison.**

Morrison celebrates with the title before he helps Colt up to his feet. The two shake hands and Colt raises the champion's arm as the commentator's thank fans for being part of the first ever PPV. The PPV goes off the air with Morrison on the top rope celebrating while Colt applauds the victorious Shaman Of Sexy.


	13. Dirt Sheet Recap 1

**BREAKING NEWS FOR CULT OF PERSONALITY! **Was a headline on most major wrestling sites the morning after Fan Frenzy as a huge bunch of news was announced for the company which recently begun it's battle for the number two spot in the rankings of professional wrestling companies. If you clicked on this link the following points would of appeared in some shape or form.

**TWO STARS QUIT!- **C.O.P stars Nick Dinsmore and Homicide have both walked from the company as they are upset with the lack of usage in the company. This has sent SuperBrawl plans into confusion as Dinsmore was scheduled to team with Chris Harris to challenge a face World's Greatest Tag Team for the tag titles. Homicide is expected to be a part of Shane Douglas' Extreme Reunion.

**Major Boxing Star appearing?- **Floyd Mayweather was spotted entering the Hammerstein today and it should also be noted that former WWE Superstar Michael Tarver will be appearing in a boxing gimmick under the name of Tyson Tarver.

**CultTV to be a special- **Tonight's CultTV has been promoted on television as a T3 (TV Title Tournament) Special. The card for tonight will probably be the full first round of matches. Here is a reminder of said matches:

Tajiri vs Chris Daniels

Tyson Tarver vs Paul London

Tommy Dreamer vs Mark Callous

Rhyno vs Max Smith

Aero Star vs Chris Harris

Dave Finlay vs A-Train

Lance Storm vs Jason Russo

Brian Kendrick vs Jack Taylor

**Jack Taylor missing match, Kendrick bye?- **The official Cult of Personality website is reporting that Jack Taylor suffered a concussion during the tag title match when Benjamin decked him with a steel chair. This injury is most likely storyline.

**Popular Tag Team splitting?- **There have been plans to split up To The Max as the writers believe they will both be good singles competitors. The Taylor concussion angle may be the start of this.

**TNA Update- **One of the biggest shocks of Fan Frenzy was the appearances of contracted TNA stars Jeff Jarrett and Bully Ray. The two assaulted and bloodied Mick Foley. This will lead into a war angle although it is expected to work more like the Monday Night Wars rather than the Invasion angle WWE ran a decade ago.

**Early plans for SuperBrawl- **SuperBrawl will feature a six man elimination match where the winner will receive a World Title any time in the next year. Rumoured participants are Colt Cabana, Ken Doane, Muhammad Hassan and T.J Wilson. Mick Foley will likely be competing and because of rumours of him being off TV soon someone may beat him to get him fired. Evans or Morrison will defend the World Title in a three-way. Of course, the final of T3 will take place at the event.

_There is my little buffer between the PPV and CultTV. So let's respond to some reviews_

**Dude- **Aero Star is a luchadore in AAA. He is frickin' amazing and can do some crazy shit. Check him out on Youtube you won't regret it.

**Asheel- **I agree it would've been epic to write out Styles/Jericho but you know. And since were the only one who did the predictions you can pick the main event for the CultTV after the T3 Special! PM that to me as soon as you can!


	14. T3 CultTV Special Part 1!

**CultTV Supershow: The T3 (TV Title Tournament) Special.**

The special opens with a special opening video package.

_Define your meaning of war_

It opens up with a shot of everyone in the tournament. Light on the faces, darkness over the heels.

_To me it's what we do when we're bored,_

We see Tajiri nail a Japanese wrestler with his Buzzsaw Kick then Storm locking in the Canadian Maple Leaf.

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop,_

We see A-Train destroy Carlito with the Derailer followed by Chris Harris taking someone out with a spear.

_And it makes me want it more._

We see footage of Tommy Dreamer throwing Brian Lee from the scaffolds through tables below followed up by Rhyno nailing a Gore.

_Because I'm hyped up, out of control,_

We now see a TO THE MAX! and then a Shooting Star Press from Taylor.

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go,_

Next up on our list is Dave Finlay hitting a jobber with his shilleleagh and Brian Kendrick taking out someone with Sliced Bread No. 2.

_Wouldn't put my money on the other guy,_

Russo with Final Destination on Homicide is followed with Mark Callous making his way down the ramp on his motorcycle and nailing the Final Flight on Stan Stansky.

_If you know what I know that I know,_

Aero Star flies through the ropes with a no-armed suicide dive and Tarver knocking someone out with a huge right hand.

_It's been a long time comin'!_

450 Splash from London then a BME from Daniels.

_And now the tables turned around!_

Final Flight!

_One of us is goin'_

Shooting Star Press!

_One of us is goin' down!_

DDT!

_And I'm not runnin'_

Final Destination!

_It's a little different now!_

Gore!

_One of use is goin'_

Derailer!

_One of us is goin' down!_

Quick fire images of each man in the tournament hitting their finshers.

_Gooin' Dooowwwn!_

We cut into the arena where Joey Styles and Matt Jackson are at the announce table in front of the crowd who are going crazy.

**Joey Styles: **Welcome to the first ever CultTV special! We are live from the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City! It is a very special night with our first round of our tournament to crown an all new TV Champion!

**Matt Jackson: **This should be awesome, Joey. The way it works is that we will be led into each match with a segment introducing each of the outside stars. First up we've got Tyson Tarver versus Paul London!

**(Introduction Segment #1- Tyson Tarver) (A/N: This is Michael Tarver, former WWE Superstar)**

_Tarver delivers the right hand to Mayweather!_

This is the commentary which plays us as we see a man nail Mayweather with a huge right in front of a packed crowd. When Mayweather gets up before the ten, the man gets pissed and kicks Floyd in the gut before landing a sickening piledriver. This transitions into a man in a dark room hitting a punching bag.

_It has been announced today that Heavyweight Boxer Tyson Tarver has been suspended from boxing for life due to his actions during his bout against Floyd Mayweather._

**Tyson Tarver: **I'm Tyson Tarver, undefeated boxer.

We see Tarver unloading on a jobber with right hands before he hits a Piledriver on him.

**Tyson Tarver: **Banned for life for almost breaking someone's neck.

He now pulls a bandana up over his mouth before he knocks out another jobber.

**Tyson Tarver: **After I became a wrestler, I was mistreated and eventually fired from the company.

He tosses a jobber in the air and uppercuts him as he comes down, sending the lifeless man to the mat.

**Tyson Tarver: **But now I'm here and I'm ready to become THE man in this business.

Tarver has his arm raised by a referee as medics check on the downed jobber.

**Tyson Tarver: **I am Tyson Tarver, unbeaten and unbeatable. All in my path will be taken down.

"Unbeaten and Unbeatable" echoes again as Tarver glares at the downed jobber.

*****Stay In Shadow*****

Paul London bursts out from the curtain. He grins and poses before he rushes down the ramp and slides into the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **This next bout is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Austin, Texas weighing in at one-hundred and eighty pounds Paul London!

He runs the ropes then he poses, down on one knee before he raises an arm.

**Eden Stiles: **Ladies and gentlemen, here to introduce Tyson Tarver, please welcome Matthew Buffer!

A Michael Buffer look alike steps into the ring holding a microphone.

**Matthew Buffer: **Llllllaaadddieeessss and gentlemen, please welcome the opponent. He hails from Akron, Ohio he weighs in at two-hundred and fifty-six pounds. He is the unbeatable, unbeaten Tyyyyyysssssoooooon Tarrrrvvveeerrrrrrr!

*****Final Countdown*****

Tyson Tarver walks out wearing boxing shorts and a pair of boxing gloves. He also dons a jacket with a hood up and is flanked by two girls. He walks down to the bottom of the ramp and at the bottom hands his jacket to one of the girls . He walks up the steps then steps into the ring, hopping up and down on the canvas.

**Match 1: Round 1: Tyson Tarver vs Paul London**

**Summary: **Tarver acts like he is still a boxer, using mainly punches and jabs on London and when he does use a wrestling move, it's a Headlock or something simple. London is very impressive in his first match on CultTV. His array of high flying offence helps him take the advantage over the unbeaten Tarver. Towards the finish, Muhammad Hassan and Shawn Daivari come out on the ramp and provide a distraction to London.

**Finish: **London kicks Tarver in the side of the head and sends the former boxer collapsing to the mat. Realising that Tyson is in position for the 450, London climbs up the top… and here comes Hassan! The Arab races down the ramp and grabs hold of London's foot… but London kicks him off! He comes down for the 450 Splash…. But Tarver gets him with an uppercut and London is sent to the mat with a sickening impact! Tarver demands the ref to count London down for the ten and he does just that, leaving Tyson Tarver the winner by KO.

**Winner in 8:42 by KO: Tyson Tarver**

Tarver has his arm raised and he simply nods as his ring girls enter the ring and drape themselves all over him.

**Joey Styles: **Well, Tyson Tarver just did exactly what he said he would do and he has destroyed Paul London in the process.

**Matt Jackson: **That uppercut definitely provided us with a oh my god moment. But we can't forget that the Hassan distraction proved vital for Tyson.

**Joey Styles: **Up next though we've got the segment introducing a good friend of mine, Tommy Dreamer!

**(Introduction Segment #2- Tommy Dreamer)**

_Philadelphia August 13 1994_

_ECW Hardcore Heaven_

We see footage of Dreamer and Sandman's classic Singapore cane match. All 53 seconds of it. It ends when the late Nancy Benoit (Performing as Woman) hits Dreamer with a cane and he turns into a DDT from Sandman. It is afterwards where Dreamer has his crowning moment. He is smashed with ten vicious Singapore Cane shots from Sandman. After these, he gets a mic and asks for another. Each cane shot is then played in slow motion before the package ends.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and gentlemen, that moment is considered by many as the defining moment of Tommy Dreamer's career. I was there that night in the old ECW arena in Philly at Hardcore Heaven and I was amazed at the strength and shown by Tommy Dreamer. Since then, Tommy has gone on to become one of the major figures in hardcore wrestling.

**Matt Jackson: **His relevance is rivalled only by yours, Mick Foleys, Terry Funk and about ten others.

**Joey Styles: **At least he's in the top 15.

*****American Badass*****

The Kid Rock song is met by the revving of a Harley Davidson. Out rides Mark Callous looking extremely like a certain someone a few years back. He pulls his sunglasses off, looking around the ring. He rides down and around the ring before stopping and entering the ring.

**Eden Stiles: **This next bout is set for set for one fall! Introducing first, from Houston, Texas weighing in at three-hundred pounds he is 'The Pack Leader' Mark Callous!

*****Man In The Box*****

Big pop as Tommy Dreamer walks out wearing an Innovator of Violence t-shirt. He yells out E-C-Dub! Which starts an ECW chant in the crowd. He walks down the ramp before sliding in and looking at the rookie who's about nine inches taller than Dreamer.

**Match 2: Round 1: Mark Callous vs Tommy Dreamer**

**Summary: **Dreamer is torn apart by Callous. The huge rookie uses big impact moves on the Innovator of Violence, using huge clotheslines, big boots and a chokeslam. Dreamer barely gets offence in only getting a single piledriver on Mark.

**Finish: **Callous drags Dreamer onto his shoulders after nailing a sickening big boot. The biker nails Tommy with a sick F5 and then pulls him up again. He puts his head between his legs and rises him up to nail a sit-out powerbomb! He gets the three to progress to the next round of the tournament.

**Winner by pinfall in 4:21: Mark Callous**

Callous simply exits the ring and gets on his bike. He rides up the ramp and stops when he gets to the top. There, he looks back at the fallen Dreamer with an evil grin as the crowd unload with heat. The heat is followed by a low 'Get your own gimmick!' chant.

**Joey Styles: **Pure domination by the rookie Mark Callous.

**Matt Jackson: **That was an amazing display of strength from this young man. Beating one of the toughest men in the business that easy.

**Joey Styles: **The former mutants here in the Hammerstein are not happy about this at all. Dreamer is of course a hero to many of these people.

**(Introduction Segment #3- Tajiri)**

The Japanese Buzzsaw's music plays as we see him kick people. That's basically his entire segment.

*****Disposable Teens*****

Christopher Daniels makes his way out accompanied by Tyson Tomko. He smirks on the top of the ramp as he draws huge heat for his association with AJ Styles. He walks down and Tomko follows behind.

**Eden Stiles: **This next bout is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by Tyson Tomko, from The City of Angels, weighing in at two-hundred and twenty-four pounds, he is the 'Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels!

He enters the ring and taunts the fans a bit to heat.

*****Imperial City*****

Pop as Yoshihiro Tajiri rushes out on the stage. He smirks before bowing and walking down the ramp, slapping hands with fans.

**Eden Stiles: **And the opponent, from Tokyo, Japan weighing in at two-hundred and ten pounds he is the 'Japanese Buzzsaw' Yoshihiro Tajiri!

**Match 3: Yoshihiro Tajiri vs Christopher Daniels**

**Summary: **Great fast paced action from both men. Daniels shows a ruthless style as he pounds away at the Japanese star. Tajiri does great as well, taking the advantage several times in the match. Around the five minute mark, Tajiri misses the Buzzsaw Kick which allows Daniels to nail an Angel's Wings on him. He follows up with a BME which Tajiri rolls out of the way of.

**Finish: **Daniels gets a face full of mat as Tajiri dodges! The Japanese Buzzsaw stands up and stalks Daniels for the Buzzsaw Kick!

_Tensai ni goyōshin!_

*****Shrine**  
><strong>Tajiri suddenly looks scared as an Asian man in a long black rope walks out on the stage. He tosses some sort of dust or powder in the air before stepping aside. A large man dressed in a red robe and a black headdress/helmet thing steps out on the stage. He stops on the spot where the man threw the powder/dust on the stage and removes his robe. He turns and allows the first man to remove his headdress revealing a man awfully similar to A-Train except his face is covered in Japanese symbols.

In the ring, Daniels is back to his feet and he grabs Tajiri before nailing the Angel's Wings! Daniels covers but Tajiri kicks out at two! The Japanese star gets to his feet and nails Daniels with a huge Tornado DDT! He stalks him for the Buzzsaw Kick… but is floored by a monstrous clothesline! The man who stepped out from the back a moment ago is now standing over the fallen Tajiri and the referee has no choice but to call for a DQ!

**Winner by DQ in 5:56: Tajiri**

The man stomps away at Tajiri before throwing him on to his shoulders and hitting a Samoan Drop.

**Joey Styles: **Ladies and gentlemen, the man you are looking at is Japanese star Lord Tensai. Tajiri at Fan Frenzy approached A-Train and called him Tensai but now he's meeting with the Japanese Mastodon.

**Matt Jackson: **This Tensai bears a lot of similarities to A-Train though.

Daniels charges at Tensai, angry that he cost him the TV Title but he is met with a huge Back Body Drop to the outside! Tensai turns back to Tajiri and drags him to his feet…. Before putting him in The Claw! The Japanese Buzzsaw slowly sinks down before he collapses to the mat. Lord Tensai now raises his arms as he stands over the destruction he just caused before he heads back up the ramp.

**Matt Jackson: **What destruction we have seen here at the hands of Lord Tensai.

**(Introduction Segment #4- Aero Star)**

We open into a dusty locker room where a man wearing a blue tights which cover his whole body and a blue mask is sitting with his back turned to the camera. An old TV is sitting in the corner, flickering images of this man as commentators speak Spanish.

The man flies through the middle rope, arms still at his side to hit a no-arm suicide dive.

_La gravedad no afecta a este hombre _**(Gravity does not affect this man)**

He now whips his opponent into the ropes, where he collapses, head on the top rope. The man in blue hits the opposite ropes before hitting an over-the-top rope tiger feint kick.

_Este hombre no conoce el significado de la palabra imposible! _**(This man does not know the meaning of the world impossible!)**

We finally see him hit the Déjà vu (A Double Spinning Headscissors Takedown) followed by an imploding 450 Splash.

_Aero Star es sin limitas! _**(Aero Star is without limits!)**

Back in the locker room, the man, who we now know is Aero Star, finishes lacing up his boots before he turns to the camera and nods.

*****Guilty*****

Chris Harris marches out looking completely focused. No jacket or glasses tonight as he just marches down the ramp.

**Eden Stiles: **This next bout is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first,from Fort Wright,Kentucky, weighing in at two-hundred and thirty two pounds Chris Harris!

*****Sin Limites*****

Aero Star bursts through the curtain with a superhero like cape on. He gets pumped up on the stage pumping his fist in the air to his Hispanic hard rock theme music. He pulls the cape off and charges down the ramp before sliding into the ring. He rushes at the opposite rope before he leaps on to the middle one and does a perfect backflip, landing on his feet.

**Match 4: Aero Star vs Chris Harris**

**Summary: **Harris continues to show his more ruthless side but Aero Star seems to have his number. Almost every time he goes for a big move Aero Star reverses it. The most impressive spot in the match comes as the Mexican charges at Harris who is down in the opposite corner. Harris goes to monkey flip Aero Star but the luchadore catches the top rope in mid-air and uses it to flip backwards and hits a splash on Harris.

**Finish: **Aero Star runs at Harris who catches him and lifts him up for a press slam! Aero Star amazingly reverses it into the Déjà vu flooring Harris! He quickly climbs the top rope to nail an Imploding Shooting Star Press!

**Joey Styles: **Ay Dios Mio!

Aero Star gets the three in an extremely impressive manner.

**Winner by Pinfall in 6:32: Aero Star**

Aero Star returns to his feet giving a salute to the crowd as they cheer him on.

**Matt Jackson: **And in an extremely impressive manner Aero Star sets up a second round match!

**Joey Styles: **Let's not forget that Aero Star will also face AJ Styles next week on CultTV! If he impresses like he did tonight he could be awarded a contract!

**Matt Jackson: **If he even puts in half the performance he did here tonight he will earn himself that contract!

**Joey Styles: **That's it for the first half of this special but stay tuned because up next is a statement from Jack Evans!


	15. COP T3 Part 2 RECAP!

**So from now on, CultTV will be recapped veeeeery briefly. Big shows will go to the old CultTV style until Super Brawl which will be an epic show with full matches, promos and the such. From there we'll go back to normal. On with part 2!**

Jack Evans is in the ring and he talks about overcoming the odds and beating someone who was bigger than him. He says that most people's ideal world champion (*cough* Vince *cough*) is a huge roided up strongman, but here in C.O.P HE is the ideal world champ. He says he will become World Champion at Nemesis 'cause Jack Fucking Evans and he does what he wants.

We see Brian Kendrick's introduction which puts him over as one of the best cruiserweights on the planet.

**Match 5: Brian Kendrick vs Jack Taylor**

Taylor shows, but he's out of it. Kendrick superkicks little under a minute in and he's sent unconscious to the mat. Kendrick seals the deal with a Moonsault for an easy victory.

**Winner: Brian Kendrick.**

We're on to Rhyno's introduction which features ACTUAL Rhinos at the start. Rhyno shows and gores a hunter whose about to shoot his kind.

What ACTUALLY happens is Rhyno speaks intensely about being the most unstoppable wrestler in the whole world. He says Max Smith and anyone else against him will feel the GORE! GORE! GOOOOORRRRRE!

**Match 6: Max Smith vs Rhyno**

These two but on a performance that ain't half bad….. but it ain't half good either. Clubberin' turns to flyin' which turns to clubberin' and repeat. Smith wins when he leeeeeaps over a Gore and gets a roll-up.

**Winner: Max Smith**

We see footage of Morrison's SSSIIICCCKKK! Superkick to Cabana as he leapt over the top rope then of JoMo with the strap. They announce Morrison/Cabana/Ki versus Mordecai/Doane and a mystery opponent for next week.

Lance Storm's vp is up next. We see him stretching people all over the world before we cut to his match.

**Match 7: Lance Storm vs Jason Russo**

Storm makes the smart decision of taking out the legs of Russo, grounding him and preventing the high flyer from the LA from using his high offense mover. Russo proves he's more than a backflip, mat wrestling with Storm. Russo nails Storm with a Tornado DDT then a middle rope leg drop to get the win.

**Winner: Jason Russo**

We're now on to the final introduction video of the evening. We see Dave Finlay introduce himself as a simple Irish man who loves to fight! Pretty much the gimmick he's been using for the past six years.

**~MAIN EVENT~**

**A-Train vs Finlay**

Squash. Train squashes Finlay. He hits a couple of strikes before he beats him with the Claw. Strange how Train and Tensai use the same move to kill people, eh?

**Winner: A-Train**

We're presented with a list of ROUND 2 matches as Train celebrates.

**Tajiri vs Tyson Tarver**

**Mark Callous vs Aero Star**

**Brian Kendrick vs Max Smith**

**A-Train vs Jason Russo**

We're sent off the air with A-Train still celebrating.


	16. CultTV January 28th 2012

**CultTV RECAP! January 28****th**** 2012**

* * *

><p>We open the show with a recap of Fan Frenzy with some pretty digital looking graphics.<p>

After Joey Styles and Matt Jackson welcome us to CultTV on FX, some weird music plays and….. DAVE TAYLOR COMES OUT! WTF?! Taylor gets on the SCHTICK and basically calls Mick Foley a racist because there's no British people in the TV Title tournament. He brings out Darren Burridge and he starts bitching about no names stealing his spots. Foley walks out and grants Burridge a chance in the tournament if he can beat Brian Kendrick NOW! Kendrick comes out and we're under way!

**Match 1 TV Title Tournament Spot on the line: Brian Kendrick vs Darren Burridge (w/Dave Taylor)**

NICE action between the two. Kendrick flips, Burridge punches. Finish comes when Kendrick goes for Sliced Bread but Taylor grabs his ankle and Kendrick lands on his head HARD. Burridge nails a neckbreaker for the three- STICK A FORK IN 'IM HE'S DONE!

**Winner and facing Max Smith whenever: Darren Burridge**

Burridge celebrates with Taylor and we cut to the back.

Aero Star is lacing up his boots and tying his mask as we get a plug of the main event between Aero Star and AJ Styles.

**(Commercial)**

Recap of Tensai's attack on Tajiri last week and Styles puts him over while Jackson is all over the resemblance between A-Train and Tensai. Hmmmmm…

Jack Taylor and Max Smith come out, Taylor apparently is no longer concussed as they both run down the ramp, hyping themselves up.

The Mexicools, the Tag divisions resident jobbers are here next and they has lawnmowers!

The Canadian Bulldogs come out next to a decent amount of heat. Fair enough, since I don't think they've even won a match yet.

Chris Harris' music hits and he comes out alone apparently teaming up with himself!

**Match 2: Number one contender for the World Tag Team Championships: Chris Harris versus To The Max versus The Canadian Bulldogs versus The Mexicools**

Harris gets no action as the rest put on some nice highflying, technical action. Crazy and Psichosis seem to no longer be jobbin' as they dominate for a good bit of the match until Max Smith gets a hot tag to Taylor and he cleans house. He's about to goes up top for the Shooting Star Press

OH YEAH!

Crowd look on in confusion as MATT HARDY rushes out from the back. He fist bumps Harris which automatically means they're a team now! Oh no, we've already been put through this once!

Hardy blind-tags Taylor as he goes to pin Crazy and steals the win!

**Winners and Number One Contenders for the Tag Titles: Matt Hardy & Chris Harris**

Hardy and Harris celebrate over the downed body of Taylor as the others watch on. They signal they want the belts etc.

We go backstage where Chris Jericho is walking. He bumps into AJ Styles and they have a staredown. AJ asks him to leave because he's getting ready. Jericho smirks and tells him to break a leg….. LITERALLY!

**(Commercial)**

**Match 3: John Morrison/Colt Cabana/Low Ki vs Mordecai/Ken Doane/?**

All men are in the ring awaiting the final participant to come out. Suddenly the lights go out and a single spotlight shines down on to a man wearing a red robe raising a bat in the air. The crowd go freakin' ape shit as the man turns around….. oh it's just jack evans.

The crowd boo as Evans swaggers down the ramp, disposing of the robe and the bat on the ramp. He lets out a mocking 'WOOOOOOOOOOO!' before he enters the ring and joins his cultist and cocky prick teammates.

We get about eight minutes of controlled action but eventually all hell breaks out! Cabana and Doane brawl on the outside as do Ki and Mordecai. As the ref attempts to restore order a man dressed in all black jumps the barricade and tosses him the baseball bat! ZOMG! Evans nails JoMo with the bat and disposes of it before the ref sees! Evans covers…..ONE!... TWO!... THREE!

**Winners: Jack Evans/Mordecai/Ken Doane**

Evans celebrates with the Guy in Black and intercepts the referee handing the belt to JoMo before he raises the belt high above his head. He smirks and nods at the El Hombre in Black and the man removes his mask…. Revealing Jimmy Rave?

Rave and Evans shake hands before Jack tosses the belt onto JoMo and they continue celebrating. Yay for Evans.

**(Commercial)**

**~MAIN EVENT~**

**Match 4: Aero Star vs AJ Styles**

We're onto the main event which sounds frickin' awesome. They put on an WCW-esque cruiserweight match the only difference is that the crowd are actually into it.

Star goes for a fucking awesome senton arm drag but Styles grabs the arm and the Mexican eats teh mat! Styles grabs him and locks in a figure four leg lock! Aero Star is about to tap when Styles is hit by a flying Canadian! IT'S CHRIS JERICHO! The ref calls for the bell as Jericho unloads on AJ!

**Winner by DQ: AJ Styles**

Jericho continues to beat the shit out of Styles as Aero Star rolls from the ring. Jericho picks him to his feet and nails him with a CODEBREAKER~~~~~~~! PERIOD! Jericho grabs Styles' limp body and puts him in THE WALLS! We go off the air with AJ Styles screaming in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>C.O.P Nemesis February 12<strong>**th**** 2012**

**C.O.P World Title: John Morrison © vs Jack Evans**

**(Announced on C.O.P. com)**

**Low Ki vs Mordecai**

**Colt Cabana vs Ken Doane**

**C.O.P Tag Team: The World's Greatest Tag Team © vs The Fat Ass Fighters errrrrr Chris Harris and Matt Hardy**


	17. CultTV February 4th 2012

**C.O.P CULTTV REEEEECAAAAAAAAP! February 4****th**** 2012**

We open the show with Jimmy Rave & Jack Evans. They complain about the CONSPIRACY! Holding back the lightweights and pushing the dudes with ROOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIDS! He says Jimmy Rave decided to come because he's tired of rock 'n' rollin' all night and partyin' every day and he wants to be treated seriously. Yeah right.

We cut backstage where Chris Harris and Matt Hardy are SWAGGIN! Towards the curtains meaning their in action. Oh noez.

**Match 1: Chris Harris (w/Matt Hardy) vs Shelton Benjamin (w/Charlie Haas)**

Harris dominates briefly then Shelton turns things around and nails a T-Bone Suplex 4 Da Win! Haas and Benjamin work as faces since nobody likes the others.

**Winner: Shelton Benjamin**

Hardy and Harris do a WCW pouty heel routine as Benjamin and Haas celebrate with their belts and taunt the others.

**(COMMERCIAL!)**

Ken Doane is backstage. He talks about himself and basically says he's Jesus. FUCK YEAH IT'S COLT CABANA. Cabana comes running through chasing a few midgets. He stops and stares at Doane whose looking at him like he's crazy. Colt just says: "Ken." Then he leaves to chase the midgets. Ken shakes his head before calling himself Jesus again.

**~T3 ROUND 2 PREVIEW!~**

**Match 2: Darren Burridge(w/Dave Taylor) vs Jason Russo**

Burridge goes right to Russo unloading with a barrage of right hands. He's about to go for the Tower of London (Neckbreaker) but Russo wriggles out and dropkicks him into the corner. The LA native gets a neckbreaker oh his own then goes up and gets the Final Destination 4 Da Win.

**Winner: Jason Russo**

Russo goes to celebrate but Taylor nails him with a big right hand sending him stumbling back into a Tower of London! Burridge celebrates, his dastardly deeds done.

Cabana is backstage holding his headband high above his head as the midgets are jumping trying to catch it. Todd Grisham approaches with a mic and asks him what his thoughts are about Ken Doane. Cabana says he's fought Kenny Boy once and he was a great opponent but he's missing one thing…. And that's respect. Cabana asks to be excused, saying he's got something goin' on at the moment. The Grish says okay and Cabana walks away, the midgets clawing at his legs.

**(Commercial)**

Mick Foley is in the back and he announces the next round of the T3 will take place at Nemesis and HAVE A NICE DAY!

**Match 3: Tyson Tomko (w/AJ Styles & Chris Daniels) vs Chris Jericho**

Tomko beats Y2J around the ring for a bit 'till Jericho gets out of the way of an avalanche. He gets an enziguri then a Codebreaker before finishing him in DA WALLS!

**Winner: Chris Jericho**

Post-match, Tomko, Styles and Daniels enter the ring and they go for an assault on Y2J 'till Riot Time hits and To The Max rush the ring! FUCK YEAH~!

An all-out brawl breaks out, Daniels with Smith, Tomko with Taylor and Styles with Jericho! The faces look like they're about to take control till Styles comes in with the chair! The heels take control and they clear the ring, taunting them.

**(COMMERCIAL!)**

We see a hype video for Frankie Kazarian where he introduces us to the beaches of Cali then we see him surfing. He's wiped down by Krystyna before he says he's the King of the Beaches…. But soon he'll be the King of C.O.P

**~MAIN EVENT~**

**Jack Evans & Jimmy Rave vs John Morrison & Jay Lethal**

Lethal is here for some reason and he starts things off with Rave. They put on some decent ring work until Rave can tag to Evans and the spark is ignited. Lethal goes all out on Evans getting a big Machismo Elbow! (FUCK YEAH~!) then a Lethal Combination (FUCK YEAH~) and looks to finish him with a Senton Bomb… BUT RAVE PUSHES LETHAL FROM THE TOP! Lethal hits his head HARD on the barricade and is unable to answer the ten.

**Winner by count-out: Jimmy Rave & Jack Evans**

We end the show with Rave & Evans celebrating in the ring as JoMo checks on Lethal on the outside.

**C.O.P Nemesis FINAL Card**

**World: **John Morrison © vs Jack Evans (w/Jimmy Rave)

Low Ki vs Mordecai

Ken Doane vs Colt Cabana

**Tag Team: **The World's Greatest Tag Team © vs Chris Harris & Matt Hardy

**~T3 Quarter Finals~**

Tajiri vs Tyson Tarver

Mark Callous vs Aero Star

Darren Burridge vs Max Smith

A-Train vs Jason Russo

_PLUS_

'The King of the Beaches' Frankie Kazarian debuts.


End file.
